Better Half of Me
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: Rachel and Lucy were best friends in Kindergarten. Lucy's parents aren't happy, and decide to end it. Eleven years later Rachel hears that the Fabray's are back in town so she searches for her Lucy. And finds herself face to face with a stranger.
1. Innocent State of Mind

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is my first Fanfic. I'm good with one-shots but let's see how it goes with this one :) Please give it a chance! I'm working hard on it so hopefully you'll like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Innocent State of Mind  
**

**September 1995**

"Mommy are you sure you can't stay with me?" she asked as she sat in the passengers seat, fiddling with her sweater.

Her mother looked at her fighting a smile and said, "Yes dear, I'm sure! You have to go in there alone. It's part of growing up!"

"What if I don't want to grow up? What if I want to be a baby forever?", she asked, pouting. "What if no one likes me?"

"Lucy darling, you're not a baby anymore. You're 5 years old! And you have to be as brave as always today. You're going to walk into your classroom, and everyone will like you. You're beautiful, everyone will notice it. You're a Fabray!" her mother answered.

The blonde girl stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled. "I'm a Fabray, mommy! I'll go in there and show them!"

"That's my girl!"

Judy Fabray leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, smiling sweetly at her baby. But no, she wasn't a baby anymore and she had to learn to be independent, despite the way her father always spoiled her.

"Have a great day honey! I'll pick you up later all right?"

"Okay mommy! I'll see you later" and with that she got off the car and made her way towards the inside of the school.

Lucy Fabray. 5 years old and this was her first day in Kindergarten. Sure, she felt nervous, but she didn't let it show. She had to be strong. So she confidently walked with her pink lunchbox in one hand, while she pushed up her glasses with the other one. She looked around and saw that most of the children had already formed little groups and they were running around the playground. Some of them were jumping the rope. And some others were on the swings. But there was one other girl sitting on a bench, all by herself. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a dark blue sweater. And on her head was a blue headband with a gold star.

Lucy stopped a few feet away from her, wondering what she was doing there alone, when the other girl lifted her chocolate brown eyes and stared at her hazel ones. She had a pout and looked like she had been crying but immediately gave Lucy a warm smile.

"Hi!" said the brunette.

Lucy blinked twice and smiled back. "Hi. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

The girl looked at the ground swiftly and then back up at Lucy. "I just miss my Daddy. But I'll be okay."

"Don't be sad. You'll see him again when school ends. My mommy says the day goes by very fast. What's your name?"

The small girl cleared her throat. "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I believe you have heard all about me since I won that singing competition about a year ago."

"Oh yes. You have a very pretty voice! I'm Lucy. I'm a Fabray" answered Lucy, trying to beat Rachel with the impressive introduction.

"What's a Fabray? Is it very important?"

Lucy furrowed her brow and said, "It's my last name. It's very important."

"Oh, I understand" Rachel said while she stuck out her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you."

Lucy hesitated for a second before sticking out a chubby little hand and shaking Rachel's. "Nice to meet you too."

A redhead woman with glasses and a kind smile walked towards them and said, "Come on girls, let's get you inside so we can start the class."

Rachel started walking after the redhead but then turned back around. She held her hand out for Lucy to hold. "Come on, let's get inside. We can sit together if you want to."

This time Lucy didn't hesitate and she grabbed the little star's hand. "Okay" she said and followed Rachel inside.

…

By lunchtime Lucy and Rachel were already friends. They got along so well that you wouldn't even know that they met just recently.

"I brought bacon!" Lucy said excitedly. "Do you want some?"

Rachel made a face and said, "I've never tried it. Does it taste good?"

Lucy's eyes lit up and she smiled. "It's my favorite!"

"Okay. Thanks Lucy."

Both girls sat there for a moment eating bacon. Once they had finished, they moved to sit next to a small tree.

"When is your birthday Rach?" Lucy asked, because she wanted to get Rachel a present. _Maybe a pink microphone_. She'd have to ask her dad.

"December 18. When is _your_ birthday Lucy?"

"February 14."

"It's on Valentine's Day! You get lots of presents don't you?"

Lucy frowned and said, "Not really. Just from my mommy and daddy and Frannie."

"Who's Frannie?" asked Rachel.

"She's my big sister. She's very mean sometimes. But it's okay. I don't want her to be my best friend." Lucy looked at Rachel and said,"Rach, I want _you_ to be my best friend. So we can always play and eat bacon!"

Rachel used what would years later be her signature smile and practically lit up the world. "I would really like that! We'll be friends forever Lucy!"

Lucy's smile was as big as Rachel's.

"Forever" she agreed.

…

Two months passed by and the girls were inseparable. They sat together during classes. They worked together during assignments. They had lunch together. And they always played together. Everyone knew they were best friends, and they very rarely fought. If they ever did, it would be over the best new song that came out, or because Rachel thought Lucy's clothes were prettier, while Lucy thought Rachel's clothes were prettier. The only time they had an important fight, things went quite differently than one would have expected.

It happened on a Friday morning. Mid November. Lucy had arrived at school a little earlier, and she sat patiently waiting for Rachel. A tall boy with a Mohawk came to sit next to her and looked at her for a second before saying, "You look very pretty today Lucy."

Lucy blushed and turned to look at the boy. "Thanks Noah."

She fidgeted with her blue sweater. Nervously looking around anywhere but at Noah.

He smiled and scooted a bit closer to her. _I have to give it a try. Come on Noah, be a man. _"So where's Rach?"

"She's not here yet."

While Lucy started swinging her legs, he decided that he had to act before it was too late and Rachel got there. So he looked at Lucy. "Luce, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Noah?"

"I-I really like you. I think you're beautiful and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Lucy turned to look at him and before she could say anything, Noah gave her a peck on the lips.

It took her by surprise and a few seconds later she backed away, completely unaware that Rachel was standing in front of them looking very angry. As soon as she noticed her, Lucy's face lit up.

"Rachel! You're here! Why where you... You look angry. What happened?"

The shorter girl gave Noah a death stare and then turned to look at Lucy. "Nothing. I'll see you in the classroom." And she stormed away.

Lucy got up to follow her but Noah took her by the arm. "Wait Lucy, please answer me!"

"I'm sorry Noah, I really like you as a friend but I'm too young to have a boyfriend. Maybe when we grow up! I'll see you later."

When she reached the classroom she found it empty except for Rachel who was crying. She felt very confused so she went to sit next to Rach and asked her in a tiny voice, "What's wrong Rachel? Are you angry at me?"

"Yes and no."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel looked up at Lucy and pouted. "I thought we were friends Lucy. Best friends."

"We are Rachel! You're my best friend ever!"

"But you kissed Noah first!"

"I... Do you like him? You can have him! I don't want you to be angry with me."

"It's not that."

Lucy was lost. "Then what is it Rach?"

"I thought you were going to kiss _me_ first. Because we're best friends!" Even as she answered, Rachel started blushing.

_Oh._ "But Rach, I didn't kiss him! He kissed me first. If you want me to kiss you, I will! But don't be angry with me please! You really are my best friend!" And with that she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's. A light innocent kiss."See, now I've kissed you too. Will you stop being angry with me?"

Rachel sat there with her mouth half open. "Did you just...? Oh Lucy, thank you!" She threw herself into Lucy's arms.

The girls sat there for a few seconds before their teacher came in with most of the other kids.

Nothing seemed out of place, and to be honest it really wasn't, even though no one knew that.

Yet.

* * *

**Reviews are more than welcome! :D**


	2. Losing Grip

**Chapter 2  
**

The Berry's were one of those couples who normally kept to themselves.

Of course, they talked to their neighbors and they regularly visited the cute old couple who lived next door, but they spent a lot of time home with their daughter, Rachel.

You could say they spoiled her in the arts, but ever since Rachel came into their lives, they knew she was special. They knew she was destined to be someone important.

As a family they were very caring and supportive and you never heard them fighting. They had a way of fixing their problems quickly without shouts or anything of the sort. And to be quite honest, everyone in Lima loved them except for one couple.

The Fabray's.

Everyone always asked themselves what could be wrong about the Berry's that caused the other family to be so rude.

Well, maybe the fact that Russel and Judy Fabray were Christian's. And the Berry's were two very attractive men who were married. They were Dad and Daddy to Rachel. Leroy and Hiram to the world.

While they waited for Rachel to come through the gate, they sat in their car listening to the radio, and singing along to the songs they knew.

After three songs they chuckled and Leroy took Hiram's hand.

"You know honey, I still don't know how we even know these modern songs nowadays."

Hiram smiled. "Hey! It's not like we're old! And besides we have a very young Berry living with us who has a wonderful musical taste."

"You're right. Everything we have learned we owe it to Rach. Speaking of our Angel, there she is." He pointed excitedly towards the gate.

They got out of the car to receive her and found that she had a huge smile on her face and she was holding hands with a beautiful girl whom they could only assume was Lucy.

"Rach, who- who are they?" Lucy asked quietly.

"They're my Dad and Daddy! They wanted to meet you!"

Lucy's eyes were huge with this information. "You have two dads? Isn't that something bad?"

Hiram and Leroy turned to look at each other and smiled sadly, because they knew where young Lucy had learned that.

Leroy kindly said, "It's not a bad thing honey. Love is love no matter what, okay? By the way, I'm Leroy and this is Hiram. You must be Lucy... Fabray, right?" He held out his hand.

Lucy looked a little confused as she shook the hand, "Yes, I'm Lucy. And I- I have to..."

"Lucy! Oh there you are sweetie. I've-" Judy Fabray appeared in front of the Berry's and Lucy. Her gaze turned cold as she asked, "What are you doing with these... People, Lucy?"

Hiram straightened his back and said, "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Fabray, we were just meeting our daughter's best friend, Lucy."

He held out his hand but Judy did not shake it.

She merely gazed at him and scrunched her nose. "Excuse us. Lucy, say goodbye to your... Friend, and get in the car."

Lucy looked like she wanted to cry but quietly muttered, "Bye Rach and Mr. and Mr. Berry. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Lucy! Please take care!" Rachel whispered.

She watched Lucy walk towards her car and get in before she took her Dad's hand and walked to their own car, wondering what was wrong.

…

Lucy was quiet during most of the trip home, and she fidgeted with her thumbs until she finally looked at her mother and whispered, "Mommy, are you angry with me?"

Judy didn't take her eyes off the road while she replied, "No Lucy. I am disappointed in you. Have you learned nothing? You cannot have friends like the Berry's!"

The tears started falling and Lucy didn't wipe them away. She replied angrily, "But why mom? Is it because Rachel has two dads? Love is love, Mommy!"

"No! Two married men? That is a sin Lucy! They shall be punished by God."

As the little blonde sobbed she managed to choke out, "But Rachel is my best friend! I love her!"

_Screech._

Judy brought her car to an abrupt stop outside of their home. She looked... Scared.

Very slowly she turned to look at Lucy and said in a barely audible whisper, "I want you to stop being friends with Rachel Berry. Stop talking to her Lucy Fabray. You cannot be friends with that child or their sinful fathers. And if you do not obey me, you will be punished. Do you understand me? "

The small girl couldn't control her sobs now and instead of answering her mother, she got out of the car and opened the front door of her house only to rush straight into her room screaming, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" She shut her door and threw herself on her bed.

Her father, Russell, half stood from his place on the table and took his glasses off. He turned to look at his wife as she set the keys on the table. "What happened Judy? Why was my baby screaming?"

Judy sat on the place next to her husband and rubbed her temples. "She's angry because I told her she's not allowed to be friends with the Berry's."

Russell sat down and nodded sagely. "It will be hard but we can't let her be around such horrible people. Thank you dear."

Judy took his hand and smiled at him. "It's for her own good. She'll thank us someday."

…

**Meanwhile in Rachel's house:**

Leroy was in the kitchen making Lunch while Hiram sat down at the table with a sad looking Rachel. He turned and locked eyes with Leroy, who nodded.

"Baby girl, I want to talk to you."

Rachel nodded and said, "I feel confused, Daddy."

"I know honey. And I want to explain what happened today. I'll try to explain as clearly as I can. Anything you don't understand just ask okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Hiram took a deep breath and said, "You know Dad and I love each other, right?" Rachel nodded.

"Okay, well there's a lot of people who don't understand that. Some of them don't see it as something good because of their religions, like the Fabray's, others don't take the time to try to understand it because they have closed minds like your grandfather, Papa Berry."

Rachel took her daddy's hand in hers because she knew this hurt him. She had seen him crying about it.

He held her hands and continued, "There's also a lot of people like you, Baby girl, who have huge hearts and accept love in every single way. But you have to understand one thing Rach. Not everyone accepts us for who we are, and it takes a lot of hard work for them to do so. Some people probably never will, but it's okay. Because we are stronger than them! We have each other, a beautiful family that fully understands that love is love, and that loving a man or a woman is okay, It's who we are and that has nothing to do with religion okay?"

Rachel smiled bashfully and said, "I understand Daddy! I'm just a bit afraid of what could happen with Lucy. She's my best friend and I love her. I don't want to lose her."

"I know sweetheart, but it's going to take time for her parents to accept that you are friends, if they ever do. I know you'll find a way to be her friend!"

"I hope so Daddy! Thank you for explaining. I feel a lot better now." She got off her seat and kissed her Daddy. Then she ran to hug her Dad and said, "I love you so much Daddies!"

"We love you too sweetie." Leroy said, putting his hand on her head.

After she was upstairs, Leroy massaged his husband's shoulders and said, "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing Judy and Russell Fabray, anything is possible. Let's just hope Rach and Luce find a way to stay friends."

…

The next morning Rachel sat in the same place where she and Lucy always waited for each other and looked around for her best friend, while she held a small box. Lucy wasn't anywhere around and Rachel assumed she wasn't there yet.

Until she heard a -Psst!- coming from a tree.

She turned around and saw Lucy hiding behind a huge tree and she smiled. "Why are you hiding Lucy?"

"Because I'm not allowed to talk to you Rach." Lucy whispered.

Rachel felt very sad and said, "Did your parents tell you that?"

"Yes, and I will get in trouble if I speak to you but I like being your friend."

"I like being your friend too. And I don't want you to be in trouble, so we have to be super-secret-friends!"

Lucy smiled and said, "I like that."

As she sat down, the smaller brunette put the box next to her and said, "I brought you a present Lucy. It's small but I hope you like it, Dad and Daddy helped me choose it."

A chubby little hand floated above the box and took it, while a tiny voice said, "Thank you Rachel!" A larger box appeared where the other had been and Lucy said, "I brought you something too! Open it first."

Rachel did as she was told and opened her box.

She found a pair of bright eyes staring at her.

She blinked and took out the black sweater that had a multicolored owl upon it. It looked slightly large for her, but she squealed with excitement. "Thank you Lucy! I love it! And even if it's pretty big, it's okay because that way I'll be able to wear It for many years!"

Lucy replied, "You're right. Now I'll open my present!" She took the small box and slowly opened it. A gold cross, with a gold chain glinted in the sunlight.

"Daddy told me you were Christian and he said you might like it. If you don't we can change it..." Rachel explained uncertainly.

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she said, "I love it! Thanks Rachel!"

"Oh. You're welcome Lucy! Now I have something that reminds me of you, secret-best friend!"

The bell rang and both girls made their way towards the classroom, a few feet away from each other, but both smiling broadly.

...

Everything was going great until Lunchtime.

Both girls sat on the same table but with a certain distance between them. They shyly smiled at each other for a few seconds but they didn't talk.

Rachel took an apple out of her bag and pushed it towards Lucy. She was halfway across the bench when the apple abruptly stopped.

She turned to her right and found herself face to face with Judy Fabray.

Her voice was colder than ice. "Lucy, grab your bag. We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where are we going mom?" Lucy sounded slightly panicked.

"Your dad got transferred and you're changing schools. I can't afford you being friends with sinful people. Grab your bag and leave now."

"No Mommy! I don't want to leave!"

"I'm not asking you! I told you to stay away from Rachel Berry and you did not obey! Now grab your bag!" She let go of the apple and grabbed Lucy's arm roughly.

"Rachel! I-" Lucy was crying as she was being dragged by her mother.

Rachel felt stunned. "It's okay Lucy. Just go. I don't want you to be in more trouble." She had tears in her eyes too.

Lucy shook her arm from her mother's reach and ran to hug Rachel.

Both girls held tightly to each other for a few seconds before Judy pulled Lucy back. "I said we're leaving Lucy! Say goodbye."

"Don't forget me Rachel! Please!"

"I promise I won't Lucy. Don't- don't forget me either."

"I won't!"

Those were their last words.

Lucy disappeared from Rachel's sight and the small girl sat there to cry until her eyes had run dry.

Even the kids had left her alone, scared and uncertain of what to do.

She remembered wondering why the world was such a horrible place, and tried to understand why people didn't believe in all types of love.

Her chest hurt, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had lost her best friend. Lucy.

Somewhere far away she heard the bell ring...

She turned to her right to turn off her alarm and opened her eyes.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she had for eleven years.

After so much time, she still occasionally woke up with the same amount of pain in her chest and the same question.

_Where is Lucy Fabray?_


	3. Unexpected Arrival

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! I hope you're all doing great :)  
Um, I wanted to apologize, because on the first chapter I made a mistake. The year should have been 1999, not '95. So, sorry about that x)  
Now, about the story, I know this could have gone a million different ways, but I chose this one, so hopefully you'll like it! If not, let me know so I can work on it to make it better. You guys are the one's I write for, so just help me out a little if you don't like something :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Unexpected Arrival**

**September 2010**

A few minutes passed and Rachel finally controlled her breathing.

She got up and began her morning routine, trying with all her might to think about any random issue so she wouldn't start crying again.

It was her second week back in school and she was already signed into most of the school clubs, except for the cheerleading squad, obviously.

She successfully distracted herself during her shower and as soon as she finished getting ready, she went downstairs and found her Dad's in the kitchen making breakfast.

Once she was seated in front of the counter she smiled at them. "Good morning Dad and Daddy!"

"Good morning baby girl."

Her Dad set a protein milkshake in front of her and she drank it happily.

"Did you have a good night?" He only looked mildly concerned.

Rachel averted her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah. It was a little rough but I'm better now."

Leroy looked knowingly at Hiram, who raised an eyebrow and mouthed _Tell her. _

His husband nodded at him. "Honey, I have to tell you something, but I need you to be calm about it." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "And I mean _really_ calm."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly. "What is it?"

Her father took a deep breath. "Lucy... Lucy's family is back in town."

The tears came immediately as Rachel abruptly stood up.

She hadn't heard right. It wasn't possible. She opened her mouth a few times and closed it.

Where were her words when she needed them? A half strangled, "What?" came out.

"We saw them yesterday honey. That is, we saw Judy and Frannie at the grocery store. They were talking to one of her old neighbors and we accidentally overheard that they had been back for about a week."

If Rachel had been completely okay, she would have snorted at the _accidentally overheard_ part, because one of her parent's many talents was being gossipy.

But she wasn't okay.

She wondered vaguely why her head felt so clouded until her Dad sternly said, "Rachel, breathe!"

_So much for being calm._

She did as she was told and felt dizzy but chose to ignore this as she looked at Leroy again and said, "Do you- Do you think Lucy came back too Dad?"

"I have no idea sweetheart, but please be aware that there are a lot of possibilities if she did in fact come back. She might not remember you, or..."

He trailed off as he saw the look on Rachel's face.

She had her annoyed Diva face on because Lucy had promised she wouldn't forget her.

"Baby, it _is _possible!" Leroy said helplessly. "Eleven years is a really long time! And I know you haven't forgotten her but please remember how _she_ was brought up."

The brunette calmed down with this information and nodded sadly. "I really, really hope she did come back. I miss her so much."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her Dad over the counter.

"I know honey. Believe me, I do. And I hope she's back too." He whispered into her hair, holding his own tears back.

**…**

After she arrived at school, she locked her car and made her way to her locker to retrieve her books for first period.

She was determined to find out if Lucy had indeed come back, and she didn't care how, but she would find out.

_Wait, what if she doesn't remember me? _

No. Rachel pushed the thought aside and kept walking.

If Lucy's family had been back for about a week, that meant that Lucy had been in school during that week.

But she hadn't seen her. Would she still recognize her? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde girl she almost walked into.

"Whoa! Watch it!" A voice in front of her said. Rachel abruptly stopped, and winced slightly, expecting a slushy in her face.

As soon as she noticed what had almost happened, she shook her head and looked up into a very beautiful face. Her eyes went wide.

_Is this an angel? Did I somehow die?_

"I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought and I didn't notice where I was going and-"

The girl in front of her had a slightly annoyed face and a raised eyebrow as she interrupted Rachel, "Hey, it's okay. Just watch your step."

She gave Rachel a half smile and walked away towards the bathroom.

The small brunette mentally chastised herself for not paying attention to her surroundings.

_Hmm, I wonder who that blonde is. She's pretty..._

She held her books tighter while she made her way inside the classroom and took a seat.

Ten minutes after her class began, there was a knock on the door.

The teacher called, "Yes?" and Rachel's eyes snapped to the doorway as she saw the same blonde she had almost crashed into standing there with a shy smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I was... May I come in?"

"Sure."

The blonde made her way to the teacher's desk and gave him a piece of paper while Rachel looked at her.

Had she already mentioned she was very pretty? Oh, well she was!

Not that Rachel was into girls. At the moment. Because well, she was very open minded and still believed that love was love but at the moment she was crushing on Finn Hudson.

She shook her head and focused on the girl in front of the class. She was now wearing the Cheerios uniform and _oh wow_. She had a great ass. And...

She was interrupted by a hand being waved in front of her.

Rachel looked up at the blonde who said rather uncertainly, "Uh, is this seat taken?"

She pointed to the one next to Rachel, and the the brunette blushing furiously said, "No. It's all yours."

"Oh... Kay. Thanks." The blonde sat down and set her bag on her legs.

Rachel surreptitiously looked at her classmates and noticed that most of them were looking at the new girl with their mouths open or like she was something to eat.

Not that she blamed them, but it certainly was rude.

She noticed the newcomer shift a bit in her seat, like she was uncomfortable but neither girl said anything.

_Try small talk, Berry. _

"So, you're new in town or something?" She gave her a warm and welcoming smile.

The blonde didn't look at her but answered. "Kind of."

_Okay, try introducing yourself._

"Well, kind of new classmate, my name is Rachel. Rachel Berry." She held out her hand.

The girl next to her very reluctantly shook Rachel's hand and said, "I'm Quinn."

Rachel expected to hear her last name but it never came.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Quinn. If you ever need anything, please just ask me!"

Quinn looked at her and said, "Sure. Thanks."

Rachel melted. She smiled one more time and tried to contain her excitement.

She had successfully introduced herself to someone without being a fool.

Life is good. _S__ometimes._

**...**

Throughout the day, Rachel discovered that she and Quinn shared two more classes, but the blonde sat by herself during those two periods.

And during lunchtime the brunette debated whether or not she should sit with her, until she saw Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce sit on either side of Quinn trying to engage her in some cheerleader conversation, since they were all in the same team.

The Cheerios, that is.

Quinn seemed reluctant at first, but after Brittany said something, she smiled at her teammates.

_Gosh, even her smile is beautiful._

Rachel knew she had a kind of dumb smile over her own face, but she couldn't control it.

Quinn was everything she wanted to be, and it was amazing to be able to look at her. People like her didn't exist! That's why Rachel was convinced that she was an angel.

At that moment, the angel turned to look at Rachel while Santana whispered something in her ear and a quite devilish grin spread over Quinn's face.

Rachel abruptly turned away.

She should have know.

Santana was a complete bitch. And for some reason she hated Rachel since last year.

_Oh well._ Rachel thought. _There goes my chance of being Quinn's friend._

She got up from her table and made her way to her locker once more.

There was a list on the bulletin board in the hallway.

They were recruiting members for the newly reinstated Glee club which had been taken over by Mr. Schuester, their Spanish teacher.

She smiled and hurried as she wrote her name on the list and placed a gold star next to her name.

While she turned around, her spidey-senses tingled, but it was a second too late.

A slushie greeted her and she tried not to choke as she regained her breath.

Noah Puckerman quickly threw away the now empty cup and chuckled as he kept walking.

Rachel cleared her eyes and saw Quinn a few feet away, unsure of what to do. Santana laughed really loudly and said, "Welcome back Berry!" while she took Quinn's arm.

The blonde then gave Rachel a smile as cold as the slushie and walked away with Santana.

Crying was _not_ an option. Not in front of everyone. So Rachel made her way toward the bathroom to change her now soaking clothes.

Before she got in, she heard Coach Sylvester shout, "Hey! Blondie!"

Rachel knew she was calling Quinn, so she tried to hurry inside, but almost got knocked to the ground by an enthusiastic Brittany coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"No, not you B. I was talking to the new one. FABRAY!"

_What?_

The world stopped moving. Time stopped. Nothing was real anymore.

Rachel had not heard Fabray.

She had not heard Lucy's last name.

Very, very slowly Rachel turned to her left and saw Quinn making her way towards Coach Sylvester.

It wasn't possible. This wasn't Lucy. The last name was a coincidence. It had to be.

Lucy didn't have blonde hair. She was a brunette.

And she definitely didn't have that body. Her Lucy was a chubby girl who... Who wore glasses! And she had the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Rachel stood there with her mouth half open shivering slightly. Partly because of her still soaked clothes, and partly because she felt so upset.

She didn't understand what the fuck was happening.

Quinn stopped a few feet away from where Rachel was, completely ignoring her, and started talking to Coach Sylvester.

_What do I do? Should I ask her? What if she isn't Lucy? What if she hits me? What even._

Once Quinn and her Coach finished speaking, the younger blonde was about to leave but she ducked to tie her shoelace.

Rachel took the opportunity and walked towards her.

She took a deep breath. "Um... Luce-Lucy?" She asked quietly.

Quinn tensed. Her jaw tensed. She looked up at Rachel and stood slowly, looking very angry.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Lucy. It's- It's me! Rachel! Don't you-" Rachel's eyes were filled with tears and her body was shaking.

"My name is Quinn. I thought I had told you that."

Rachel didn't understand.

Was this Lucy or not?

She looked into Quinn's eyes. Quinn's fucking hazel eyes.

And Rachel knew.

"Lucy, please! Don't you remember me?"

Everything happened really fast then.

Quinn took Rachel by the shirt and pushed her against a locker.

"My name is not Lucy. I'm _Quinn_ Fabray. Do you fucking understand that?" Something in her eyes made it impossible to look away.

Rachel simply nodded. This wasn't _her_ Lucy.

"Good. I don't know who the fuck you are, but stay away from me, you freak!"

Nope. Definitely not her Lucy.

Quinn released her and looked around at the mysteriously empty hallway before quickly walking away.

Rachel just slid to the ground and cried harder.

_Who the fuck is this girl and what did she do with my Lucy?_

* * *

**Please review? It helps me a lot, really! And it means a lot to me to know what you think :D**


	4. A broken promise and a new perspective

**A/N: Hello adorable people! I just wanted to say that all of the subscribers, the reviewers and the one's who have me in their favorite's list, you're all awesome! Thanks for taking the time to read and review. It makes me really happy!  
I think you liked the way I made Quinn react? I know it's hard to see them fight, but I promise it'll be okay :) Just be patient!  
This chapter is Quinn's POV. It explains her reaction, and her reasons behind it. Also, one of my favorite characters has a chat with her.  
So without anything else to say, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4  
A broken promise and a new perspective**

Quinn couldn't stop running.

She was out of breath and her feet hurt like crazy but she just couldn't make herself stop.

Halfway through the football field she tripped.

There was a hole in the ground and Quinn's foot got stuck inside, effectively ending her marathon.

As she fell forward she put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't smack her face on the floor.

She sat down Indian style and rubbed her foot. She was glad to find that there was no damage, but at the same time she noticed how exhausted she was.

There were tears on her cheeks, but it wasn't because she fell. She was so overcome with emotions that the best she could do was cry. It made her feel a little bit better.

She was afraid. She was lost.

_Who is Rachel Berry?_

There was something about this girl that was so familiar, but Quinn didn't know what it was.

When Rachel had called her Lucy it made Quinn feel like she was in Belleville. She felt bullied.

And she almost expected everyone around them to burst out laughing. People used to be so mean over there, calling her _Lucy Caboosey_, and making fun of her all the time.

But all of her classmates had similar faces as they looked at her.

_She's pretty. She's hot. What a bitch._

It was the reactions she expected because that's exactly why she had changed every aspect of herself. She had worked hard for one year to become Quinn Fabray.

That first year of high school, she had been home-schooled. Once they were back in Lima and her dad got a raise, she got a nose job and laser surgery for her eyesight.

One day she went out for a walk and discovered that she was athletic so she searched for several activities, and took dance lessons.

All of this so she could stop being bullied.

But deep inside she craved a different reaction from her classmates.

Rachel had... Looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, but like she desired to be Quinn's friend for some unknown reason.

When they had sat together during first period, she shook the brunette's hand and felt something stir inside of her. Something she didn't know how to explain. Like she needed that contact but didn't want to admit it.

Too bad Rachel was the target of McKinley's bullies, and Quinn had a reputation she had to work on. She never wanted to be the underdog again, if she could avoid it.

Part of her knew that what she did was wrong but that small voice in her head, the Lucy part of her, was the one she tried hard to ignore. Although it didn't seem to really work.

She sighed heavily because she didn't know what to do. The right thing or what was best for her?

Quinn closed her eyes and began to pray.

She asked God to help her. She didn't want anyone to know about her past. Because she didn't want to be hurt again, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt anyone.

After a while of pondering, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Noah Puckerman was sitting in front of her.

"Puck! What are you- How long have you been there?"

He smiled at her and said, "Not much. I saw you sitting by yourself and wanted to say Hi, but then I noticed you had your eyes closed, so I didn't wanna interrupt your prayers." He looked concerned and added, "You okay Q? I mean, besides the fact that you obviously fell down, you have a sad face."

He pointed at her right knee. It was a little bloody.

"No, I'm fine. I was running too fast. I needed to escape."

Puck frowned. "From what? Or who?"

Quinn puffed up her cheeks and slowly drew the breath out. "I'm not really sure. I was kinda scared because..." She hesitated.

Puck noticed and said, "Come on Quinn! You know you can trust me. We've been friends since kindergarten right?"

Quinn chuckled. "No. We've been friends for three years. I used to dislike you in kindergarten because you kissed me."

"You disliked me? Psh! Yeah right! _You_ kissed _me _Q!"

"What? That is not true! You kissed me while I was waiting for..."

She abruptly closed her mouth and covered it with her hand.

Puck scooted a little closer and took her hand. "Hey Q, it's okay. Your parents aren't around."

"It's not that. It's just... I don't remember anything about her except for what happened that day. She was angry because you had kissed me, because she thought it had been me and then in the classroom I-" She stopped again and shook her head. "I don't know her name. Or what she looks like. And I can't even find my journals!"

"The ones where you used to write her letters?"

"Yeah, I don't know where they are."

"Your mom must have them somewhere. I mean, you haven't seen those journals for quite a while... But, stop leading the conversation away Q. Why are you upset right now?"

Quinn tried to clear her mind. She would continue that trail of thought later, when she was alone.

"Well, there's this girl, Rachel Berry. Oh! The one you slushied today!"

Puck chuckled. "Yeah, what's up with her?"

" I freaked out and I kind of slammed her against a locker."

"Hot Quinn! But wait, why?"

Quinn glared at him but she said, "She uh... She called me Lucy."

"Whoa! What? Does she... know you or something?" He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I don't know! I... hadn't seen her before, so it's weird to have her call me Lucy, but I just told her to stay away from me."

"Like she'll listen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Berry is... well very Berry. She has to have her way, and if she somehow knows you, she won't rest until you remember her. She's been like that since kindergarten."

Quinn shook her head. She was amused by Puck's stories and she tried to imagine Rachel Berry as a toddler. She laughed out loud.

_Wait._

She stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes. "How come you know what she's been like since kindergarten Puck?"

"Um duh! I went with her to... Oh _shit_."

"Noah?"

"I- Uh, I gotta go Quinn!" He tried to get up but Quinn held him down.

"Puck. Spit it out! What do you mean you went with her? Did she start going there after I left or..?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I don't know okay? Let me go Fabray!"

She punched him in the arm. "No fucking way Puck. Tell me why you know Rachel Berry! Is she... She's _that _girl isn't she?"

"What girl?" He winced as he rubbed his arm. _Damn, she's strong._

"The one I keep dreaming about!" She started crying again and she looked at Puck straight in the eyes. "Please Puck. Tell me what you know."

Noah Puckerman was bad-ass. But that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. He always put friendship and family first, and Quinn was his best friend. So he looked right back into her eyes and broke the promise he had made to Judy and Russell Fabray.

He wiped her tears as he said, "Yes Q. She's the girl of your dreams." _Literally._ "Rachel Berry was your best friend during kindergarten. Man she was practically your soulmate for all we knew. And you were both 5 years at that time."

Quinn just sat there. She was shocked. She was sad. Her lips trembled and she felt confused. She racked her brains trying to remember this girl.

Her Lucy subconscious whispered_, __Well this changes things, _but Quinn waved it off._  
_

"Why can't I remember her Puck? How come I don't know who she is or... Anything? What happened to the friendship we had? And why hadn't you said anything?"

"Whoa slow down woman!" Puck tried to joke, but after the glare Quinn gave him, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, first things first. Your parents will murder me if you tell them this, but they are the ones you should blame. They were the ones who transferred you to another school, and made you forget Rachel. I mean _really _made you forget her. If you tried to talk about her, they'd cut you off and yell at you. And you'd get grounded when they found you writing about her. You don't remember because you're good at blocking painful things." He gave her a meaningful look. "But it all started because Rachel has two dads."

"Wh-what?" Quinn was trying very hard to keep up, but this just took her by surprise. "I mean, my mom has always been really touchy about that subject, but people can love whoever they want to. I don't understand what Rachel's parents had to do with this mess."

"Well I don't really get it, but your mom saw you the day you met the Berry's and she just flipped. I remember she kinda dragged you away and then next day, Boom! You were gone. Rachel cried a lot but nobody asked her what had happened." He frowned again.

"Poor Rachel. And here I was being mean to her when she probably _does_ remember me. God, I hate my parents right now! I mean, why did they have to take me away? It's not like we did something wrong! We were kids for God's sake! Fucking closed minded people they are!"

Puck nodded. "Yup, sure are. With all due respect, I guess..."

"No. They don't deserve respect anymore. I just..." She let out a frustrated grunt. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me before."

"Uh, how honest you want me to be?"

Quinn glared.

Scratch that. Quinn _death_ glared.

"Okay. See, your _Daddy_ threatened me a year ago, when I found out. I overheard him telling your mom that you hadn't asked about Rachel for 5 years or something. He saw me crouching outside his office and he got all angry. He grabbed me by the shirt and said he knew I was bad-ass and that he could put me in juvie if I told you anything. I- I freaked out I guess. Because Puck-a-Roo was not made to be locked up." He winked at her. "And I didn't want you to be sad or anything. But I'm sorry Q. I do feel really bad. And I hope you get your shit together soon."

Quinn shoved him but she couldn't be too angry at him. She knew her Dad was an idiot. Nothing she could do about it. But then she suddenly remembered the slushie facial Rachel had received.

"Why are _you_ so rude to her Puck? What did she do?"

"Part of the deal Babe." He looked at the grass while he mumbled, "Should I apologize to her?"

"You'd- Wow. Puckerman apologizing. This I have to see." She smirked.

"Shut it Fabray. _You _have to apologize too you know?"

Quinn thought about it for a second. "Yeah, for today. And for my parents and their stupid ideas."

After a moment she said, "Thanks for telling me Puck. I know it was hard, but... Yeah. And to make it up to me, you're gonna help me remember her and be her friend again, right?"

"I got your back Q. You're my girl after all." He leaned in for a kiss.

Quinn held up her hands to stop Puck and held the sides of his face. She lowered it and kissed his forehead. "You _wish_ Puckerman."

Puck chuckled. "You love me Q"

"You know I do Puck, and you love me back!"

" 'Course Babe!"

They sat there for a few minutes until the bell rang.

They walked back to their locker and Quinn felt... less afraid of the fact that Rachel knew her, but at the same time she was terrified that Rachel would hate her for their earlier encounter.

She wanted to hear the brunette's side of the story. What she knew and remembered.

Was it hard to be someone's friend again? After 11 years of not seeing each other?

She hoped not, because if Rachel was that girl from her dream, she was a very important person.

But Quinn wanted to understand something only she knew:

Why that damn dream about Rachel Berry always ended with her kissing the brunette.

* * *

**Reviews someone? I'll love you forever :P**


	5. Chit Chat, Slushie

**A/N: Hey there! :) I hope you're all doing great! It's almost summer so be happy! And OMG what even with last night's Glee? Geez, it was kinda lame but I love that they left a Faberry door open ;)  
Let's see... This chapter includes Kurt! And my least favorite character, but he's here for a reason, so let's see how that goes! Also, we have some more Quinn-Puck interaction.  
So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chit-Chat, Slushie  
**

School had ended about two hours ago and Rachel still wasn't home.

She had stopped at the Lima Bean as soon as she drove by it, because she wanted to be somewhere crowded so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Although she had a lot to think about, she was trying very hard not to.

Her fathers texted her and she told them where she was so they wouldn't worry, but she had no intentions of leaving soon.

Her phone buzzed again and she looked at the text.

**Kurt: Hey Rach! How come you didn't come to the audition for the Glee club?  
**

_Shit_. She had totally forgotten about the audition. Wow. Rachel Berry _never_missed an audition. She really was screwed.

**Rachel: omg I forgot? I didn't even stay for last period. I have a lot on my mind K. I'm sad :(**

**Kurt: Rachel Berry forgot an audition and missed a class? God, what happened? Did your cat die?**

**Rachel: Kurt, I'm being serious. I... can you come to my house? I need someone to talk to**

**Kurt: Sure honey, I'll be there for dinner ok? :)**

**Rachel: Thanks K.**

**Kurt: Don't thank me, I haven't done anything ;)**

She smiled as she set down her phone.

Kurt was... a really good friend.

They had met during Junior year but they had started to get to know each other during the summer. Kurt spent a lot of time shopping in Hiram Berry's boutique. He said that Mr. Berry had a delicious taste for clothing. Well of course he did. He was the designer after all.

And Kurt gained a permanent discount in the store.

Rachel used to see him a lot around there, so they began to talk and found out they were both Divas.

They got along instantly.

She might have thought about dating him if it weren't for the fact that she suspected Kurt was gay.

She was just waiting for him to say something. No pressure.

The memories of Kurt clouded her mind as she got up and made her way towards her car.

"Rachel... Hey Rach, wait up!"

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and found Finn standing in front of her.

"Oh. Hi Finn." Rachel had no emotion in her voice and Finn noticed.

"Hey, are you alright? You look... sad. Did your cat die?"

_Why is everyone asking that today?_

"No Finn, Dolly is okay. I'm fine I just... I- I forgot to go to my Glee audition today, so I'm kind of sad because of that." _Well it is kind of true._

"Oh. Okay. So listen, I was wondering if you wanna go out on Friday! There's gonna be one of those Open Mic night's at The Best Shot and Puck's band is gonna play. I know you're not a big fan of Puck because he's rude, but his band is awesome! Besides, they have a new drummer!"

_Typical Finn._

His head was so overloaded with information that he'd jump from one thing to another.

Sure, he'd heard Rachel say that she'd missed an audition, but he didn't give himself time to _really_ process it, so he jumped to the next topic.

But he was a sweet guy. _Sometimes._

"Sure Finn. I'll go with you. Pick me up at eight?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah eight's perfect. We can grab dinner before the show if you want to."

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"No problem! I'll see you then." He gave her a quick hug and she smiled.

**…**

Once she was in her car, she sat there for a few minutes. She thought about Finn.

He was in his Freshman year at the College of Applied Technologies, that was part of the University of Northwestern Ohio, studying Automotive Technology. He had a thing for cars. And he was in the basketball team.

But Rachel knew that deep inside, he wanted to join the Army and serve the country.

Just like his dad used to, before he died.

He was also working in a bar that belonged to his uncle, which is why Rachel and Kurt could get in without problems, despite the fact that they were underage.

There were many reasons to be in love with him, but Rachel knew he was passionate about music, and that was what made her like him the most.

Of course the guy had his flaws, but well, he was the only straight guy that who showed her respect, and she liked that.

She smiled fondly as she started her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Her heart sank as she remembered that Kurt was coming over to her house. Not because of Kurt, but because she needed to talk to him about Lu— _Quinn._

She plugged her iPod and put it on shuffle, looking for a distraction.

Oh, but when you're not feeling well, your shuffled list of songs hates you for some reason and makes you feel worse.

The music began and she immediately knew which song it was. It fit the occasion perfectly.

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel the touch that I adore_

_I don't know your face no more_

_It's just a place I'm looking for_

Her bottom lip began to tremble. She remembered Quinn's hair color. Her new body. Her _eyes._

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in a different world_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well  
_

What if she hated her for calling her Lucy? What should she do?

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

_We're strangers in an empty space_

_I don't understand your heart_

_It's easier to be apart_

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in another town_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well be strangers_

_Be strangers_

Quinn's face appeared in her mind. Her anger. Her... terror.

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know..._

Rachel sang along to the lyrics, because she knew them and because singing always made her feel better. But as the song ended she noticed she was shaking and her sight was blurry.

She pulled over and took deep ragged breaths to calm down.

Ten minutes later she was home.

…

Her parents weren't home. She noticed that as she made her way inside.

It was 7:15 according to the clock in the kitchen. Hiram closed the store at 8:00 and Leroy went to the office if he got a call. He was an accountant.

So Rachel was used to finding an almost empty house in the evenings. The exception was her cat Dolly, a British Shorthair with blue eyes.

After petting Dolly for a few minutes, she started working on dinner, Cauliflower Fettuccine Alfredo, while she sang along to the radio.

Kurt arrived at 8:00 sharp and knocked on the front door.

Rachel opened it and beamed at him.

He beamed right back.

"Hi Kurt! How are you?"

"Hello Rachel! I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. Come in!"

They made their way inside and sat down in the living room.

Dolly jumped into Kurt's lap, as always, and the boy stroked her ears while scrutinizing Rachel.

"So... What's up Rach?"

The brunette frowned and lowered her gaze. "I... had an odd encounter today."

She took a deep breath and turned back up. She stared at Kurt's expectant face.

"Lucy came back."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he gasped. "Oh my... That's wonderful! When? How?"

"I don't know Kurt! And it's anything but wonderful."

The boy scrunched up his face in confusion. "What do you mean it's not wonderful? You've missed her so much! What happened Rach?"

"I had a hard day. It all started this morning, when Dad told me that the Fabray's were back in town. So as soon as I arrived at school I started looking for her but she wasn't anywhere. Right before first period I was immersed in my thoughts and I encountered a… very beautiful blonde girl. I almost crashed into her! I don't know, she was gorgeous but she seemed very, let's say, bitchy. She's the new cheerleader, and Santana is her friend."

She stopped and tried to organize her thoughts.

Kurt just had plate sized eyes.

"Well anyway, during that first period, I stared at her ass. Which is awkward now that I think of it." She frowned. Kurt smirked.

"I introduced myself and she said her name was Quinn but she didn't tell me her last name. And I assumed she was new because I hadn't seen her around town before."

"But...?"

"But before last period, I got slushied. And as I made my way towards the bathroom, Coach Sue called her. She said Fabray." her brow was furrowed as she said the blonde's last name.

Kurt put a hand over his mouth. "No way! The hot blonde is... Lucy?"

Rachel nodded. "But wait, there's more!"

Kurt grimaced and waved his hand so that Rachel would hurry up with the rest of the story.

"Well I obviously didn't know what to do, so I panicked and acted out of impulse. She was tying her shoelace and I approached her. I called her Lucy."

"What did she do?"

"She um... She slammed me against a locker and told me to stay away from her."

Kurt's mouth fell open again.

Rachel looked at his face and chuckled. "Yeah I know. I felt the same way."

"Wait, but is she Lucy or not?"

"She is. I- I looked into her eyes and they're hazel. And I just had this feeling inside of me, the one I used to get when I sat with Lucy during kindergarten and we'd share bacon or, anytime we were together actually."

Kurt gave her an _ew, meat_ look but didn't say anything else about food.

"Then why do you think she slammed you against a locker?"

"I have a theory about that Kurt. When she had me against the locker, and looked right into my eyes, there was something there. Fear. It was like she felt lost, or like she's afraid of people finding out she's Lucy Fabray. I just want to know when or why she decided to be Quinn. What happened to Lucy? There's so much I want to ask her."

Kurt let out an exasperated grunt and Dolly jumped off from his legs in disapproval.

They sat in silence for a while and Kurt broke it by asking, "What do you plan on doing? Will you talk to her or do as she asked?"

He already knew the answer.

"I'll stay away from her."

_What?_ No this wasn't what he was expecting.

"I don't believe you Rachel Berry! You _never_ sit down and do as you're told because you know you have to do something about it. Come on, what are you gonna do?"

She half smiled and said, "Okay! I'll... try to talk to her. It's just that I don't want to frighten her more than she already seems. I'll take it slowly, and apologize for my bluntness today."

"Hmm... Sounds good to me. But tell me, did she _really_ have a great ass?"

Rachel blushed. "Shut up. Come on, let's have dinner." She got up and Kurt followed her.

He smirked again. _Well, she does seem kind of gay sometimes. Maybe she'll accept me for who I am._

Curious, how spot-on one can be when we least expect it.

**…**

The next few days went by in a blur.

Friday arrived and brought a bit of rain with it.

Quinn's alarm went off and she rolled around to turn it off.

She stretched and got up.

As she made her way toward her bathroom she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she focused on the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops against her window and grinned widely.

She _loved _rainy days.

As she got in the shower she thought about how fast the week had gone by and she wondered how it was possible that she still hadn't been able to talk to Rachel.

The thought made her squeeze her shampoo bottle a little bit too hard. Some of it fell out of her cupped hand. She ignored this and began scrubbing her head while the smell of berries enveloped her.

_Huh, berries._

It's not like she had tried really hard to talk to the brunette, mainly because she was afraid of the reaction, but she was also concerned. If indeed they were who they thought, well, they had eleven years to catch up on.

Sure, they had the same three classes together, but Quinn avoided looking at Rachel, and the latter did the same.

But today something felt different. Maybe today would be the day when they could talk.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, while she searched her drawer for some underwear. She chose a black bra with matching panties. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror.

She liked what she saw.

All the activities she had done during the past year had paid off. Her stomach was plain, with barely visible abs and her arms and legs were firm. Besides, she had to admit she had a great ass.

A smile appeared on her face and she turned to her closet to grab her cheerios uniform and an extra set of clothes for later. She would need it.

When she was ready, she noticed she was starving and she made her way downstairs.

Her dad was still at the table. He smiled at her when he saw her. "Good morning sweetie."

"Hey Dad." She returned the smile out of habit, but suddenly she lost her appetite, so she grabbed her keys and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to stay over at San's place."

"San is a girl, right?" Her dad asked, cocking the signature Fabray eyebrow.

Quinn quietly "Psh'd," and said, "Yes Dad, she's a Cheerio's teammate."

"Oh okay. Have fun then."

_Will do._

She closed the front door and walked slowly to her car, enjoying the scent of wet dirt and asphalt.

While she drove to school she listened to Jason Mraz, and tried very hard not to think about her parents.

She was angry at the for so many reasons that she didn't even know where to begin. Which is why she opted for distraction.

As soon as she parked her car, she saw Puck waiting for her standing next to his truck. They were early.

She locked her Beetle and and went to greet him.

"Good morning Puck!" She gave him a bright smile which he returned.

"What's up Quinntelligent? Someone's happy this morning!" They started walking towards their lockers, and Quinn snorted at today's choice of a nickname.

"Rainy days are my thing Puck, so it's normal for me to be in an extra good mood. Besides, I have a good feeling about today."

"Cool! Let's hope it _is _a good day. We need it." He looked at her wiggling his eyebrows and said, "So, ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am! I told my dad I'd stay over at San's place and he bought it, so yeah."

Puck chuckled. "He'll buy anything you offer Q, you're his baby."

Quinn glared at him but she knew he was right. "Anyway, I'll sleep at your place, and I'll go home early tomorrow. Right?"

"That was the plan, yeah."

They arrived at Puck's locker first and she asked him, "So, have you apologized yet Puckerman?"

He looked at her and said, "Uh, no. I haven't seen her but as soon as I do, I will."

She narrowed her eyes and Puck said, "No, really! I've been busy arranging things with Finn, for tonight's gig."

"Oh okay. So this Finn guy, what's he like?"

Puck smirked. "I thought you weren't—"

"Shut it Puck," she grunted. "You know what? Forget it. I'll meet him tonight anyway."

She turned to look at their surroundings and did a double take. Rachel was at the other end of the hallway, in front of her own locker.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yeah Q?"

"I think your chance is here." She pointed toward Rachel.

"What are you— Oh. Why me?"

"Because _you _are a gentleman. That's why."

"Sure sure. Okay, walk with me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Psh, what a pussy."

"Yum."

"Puck shut up and go apologize!" She shoved him.

"Okay I'm coming! Geez Fabray. Pull yourself together!"

They walked towards the small girl and Quinn stopped right next to the bathroom while Puck kept walking in Rachel's direction.

When he reached her, he cleared his throat.

Rachel tensed and slowly closed her locker. Her eyes went wide.

"Hi Berry. Uh, could I talk to you for a sec?"

She remained silent and looked around like she was expecting a slushie or something.

Quinn thought _poor girl,_ and she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

Karofsky and Azimio were rounding the corner holding a slushie each. They looked around and saw Rachel standing a few feet away from them. Immediately Karofsky smiled and walked in Rachel's direction, completely unaware that Puck was with her.

Quinn didn't think. She only yelled, "PUCK!"

The boy with the Mohawk turned to look at her but saw Karofsky first and the slushie in his hand.

He quickly grabbed Rachel and put her behind his back as he received his first ever slushie facial.

Midway, Karofsky seemed to notice where the slushie was landing and who the face belonged to, and his eyes widened in horror. He tried to stop himself but it was way too late.

Puck wiped his face while Quinn stood with her hand outstretched and Rachel had her mouth open and her eyes were wide.

"What the fuck is your problem Karofsky? Why did you slushie me you idiot?"

"I-It wasn't meant for you Puck! I'm sorry man, I didn't see you—"

"Shut up! And get the hell out of my face before I beat the crap out of you." He pulled back his fist, just to make his point clear. Karofsky flinched. "Oh, and just so you know, Berry is off-limits from now on. Spread the word because the next person that touches her is going to fucking pay. You got that?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Thought so. Now go away you morons!"

He watched them go and turned to a still horror-struck Rachel.

"You okay Berry?"

Rachel closed her mouth, composed her features and nodded.

"Good. Now listen, I wanted to—"

"Why did you help me? I thought you hated me too."

Quinn could see the pain in Rachel's brown eyes, and the guilt in Puck's hazel ones.

"I don't hate you Rachel. I've been a douche and it's time I stopped. I'm really sorry I've been mean to you, but I promise it's over."

Rachel looked nonplussed. It took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts and a few more as she looked Puck in the eyes. She saw guilt, and remorse, but there was also sincerity. He really meant what he said.

_Well, he did help me._

"It's okay. I believe you and as much as I feel contradicted, I accept your apologies. After all you did just save me from a slushie and you stood up to your teammates. It would be a good thing to have you as a friend, if that is what you intend on doing."

"Yeah, I wanna be your friend if that's cool with you."

"Sure, Noah."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "You know my name?"

Rachel blushed. "I-I do. I know everyone's name. I mean everyone who's ever offended or assaulted me."

Puck looked at the ground. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The smaller brunette reached out her hand but closed it before she touched Puck and simply said, "Don't worry about it. We're starting over."

He nodded and held out his fist for Rachel to bump.

She obliged and giggled.

"I'll see you around Berry!" he turned and gestured for Quinn to follow him.

"Goodbye, Noah!" she smiled at him and then noticed Quinn. Her smile started to disappear.

Both girls locked eyes for a minute but Rachel looked away quickly and busied herself with her locker again, while Puck and Quinn walked in the opposite direction.

Quinn suddenly felt that she was walking like Bambi.

And she had her mind still locked on those big brown orbs. Rachel's eyes were like anchors.

She grabbed Puck's arm to steady herself and looked at him. "Thanks Puck."

"For what?"

"For helping her."

"It was the least I could do." His smile was sincere.

"But still, it means a lot to me."

"Like I said Q, I got your back. And Rachel is like a part of you, so I got her back too."

They kept walking and Quinn still had that good feeling in the pit of her stomach.

For some reason she needed night-time to arrive soon.

* * *

**I really like Puck. He's a sweet guy underneath the bad-ass attitude :)  
And the song is We Might as Well be Strangers by Keane. Listen to it and curl up under your covers. It does things to you xD  
Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and maybe you're wondering what will happen on the next one? Stay tuned and you'll find out soon ;) I can only say that we'll see some familiar faces and a rainy encounter! Thanks for your reviews, please keep doing so. It makes me smile a lot :D**


	6. Strangers in Paradise

**A/N: Hello! Gosh, this update was supposed to come up before but I've been kinda busy and last night our beloved website had issues and it didn't let me update. Anyway, here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter, it was actually really fun to write! And I apologize for the lyric spam but not really haha. Someone told me that Puck is over rated, and I'd like to know how... Just to be clear, I'm not making the characters the same way as they really are in case you hadn't noticed. But if you guys think I'm doing something wrong just tell me ok? It helps a lot when you guys review.  
Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Strangers in Paradise**

It was 8:05 pm according to the kitchen clock when Rachel heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the couch and Dolly made her way down the stairs to investigate who it was.

The brunette opened the door and greeted Finn.

He gave her the roses he was hiding behind his back and smiled at her. "Hi!"

Roses were Rachel's least favorite flowers. She had slightly hinted this fact about a month ago but well... Finn was Finn.

She smiled back and grabbed the flowers. "Hi Finn! These are pretty, thanks."

Leroy appeared behind her and cleared his throat. "Good evening Finn."

Finn's eyes widened but his voice was steady as he said, "Hi Mr. B."

He had the serious face on, because quite frankly he didn't like Finn Hudson. He was a nice kid, but he just didn't seem right for Rachel. As a parent you just know when someone's right and he didn't get that feeling around Finn.

"Come on in." He took the flowers from Rachel and added, "Let me put these in water."

They made their way inside and Finn explained the plan for their... date to Leroy.

"You see Mr. B, I'm planning on taking Rachel to Breadstix to grab dinner and then we're gonna go over to my uncle's bar to watch my friend Puck perform with his band." He tentatively smiled.

Leroy's eyes narrowed a fraction of a millimeter when he heard the word _bar_.

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Dad, I'm underage, I can't drink. Besides, drinking isn't something I consider appropriate."

Her Dad chuckled and said, "Baby girl, it isn't about being appropriate or not. When you're with your friends, you do a lot of things without really thinking. But well, I guess it's normal... You'd better take good care of her Finn."

"Yes sir. I'll bring her back early."

"Sure. Now go, and be safe kids!" He winked at Rachel, who blushed.

"Dad!"

"I was referring to the whole 'Don't drink and drive' issue, Rachel."

Rachel scowled and grabbed her bag. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her dad's cheek. "I'll see you later Dad!"

**…**

The ride over to Breadstix was surprisingly quiet, but Rachel didn't bother trying to make small talk. She felt nervous but she wasn't sure why, so she concentrated on the soft rain falling outside.

Dinner was actually boring, but Rachel tried very hard to keep a smile on her face the whole time. After all, she was with a boy she liked, and he made her feel happy.

Once they arrived at the bar, Finn parked outside and paused before getting out, and turned to look at Rachel.

She looked back at him. "What's wrong Finn?"

He took the keys out of the ignition and said, "Rach, can I ask you something?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Sure Finn."

"Well you see, I know we've been going out for quite a while, and I wanted to tell you that I really like you," he paused.

Rachel knew where this was going, but she patiently waited.

"Even though you're a bit crazy and you talk a lot..."

_What? I was not expecting this_.

"And sometimes I don't understand what you say,"

_Uh..._

"But I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

He looked at her hopefully.

She was still trying to process and recover from what he said so she just stared at him without saying anything.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer me right now, but I just wanted you to know I really like you Rach."

_Words. Words Rachel! _

"Okay Finn. I-I'll consider your generous offer."

"Sweet. Okay, let's go inside then!"

He went to open her door but Rachel was already half outside.

_Do I really talk a lot? I mean, I tend to ramble but that's just who I am... Why do I hang out with him?... Well he was the only one who respected me. Gosh! Men are so weird!_

"Rach?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry, what was that Finn?"

"You're getting wet. Come on, let's get you inside."

"Right, I apologize. Let's go."

**…**

Rachel looked at the bar from outside, taking in its structure. It seemed a little old, and she wondered how old it really was until two familiar voices caught her attention.

"We're here to see the band perform! What do you mean we can't get in?"

"San, calm down. This guy seems scary."

Brittany and Santana were in front of the bouncer, a huge dark haired man with tattooed arms, trying to convince him to let them in.

"No one under 21 gets in unless the Hudson's approve." he looked around and spotted Finn and Rachel. "Oh hey Finn! And Ms. Berry. How's it going?"

The cheerleaders turned in Finn's direction and spotted Rachel.

"Berry! What are you doing here?"

The bouncer looked between them and asked, "Do you know these ladies, Rachel?"

Santana scoffed and Brittany looked hopeful.

Rachel opened her mouth and then pursed her lips for a moment before saying, "Yes, we all came here to watch the band."

The bouncer looked at Finn for confirmation and the tall boy nodded after receiving a reassuring smile from Rachel.

"Very well, welcome to The Best Shot. Have fun."

Santana smirked and grabbed Brittany's arm to pull her inside.

Rachel frowned but decided to ignore the questions in her mind as she stepped inside behind Finn.

It had been a while since Rachel had been here. Not that they came often, but she still felt surprised at how different it was comparing to some months ago.

The first thing she noticed when she got inside, was the stage.

It was at the end of the bar and a microphone sat there, waiting for someone to grab it and pour their hearts out through some song.

She wanted to walk straight to it and sing something but she remembered it wasn't her night. So she looked around to distract herself.

The place was bigger and looked nothing like the outside.

The interior had a warm glow to it that gave it a homey feel. It was modern, with big leather couches instead of chairs, all lined against the wall, with tables in front of them.

The walls were a variety of brown hues that glowed golden from the yellow lights hanging from the rafters, and they had black and white photographs of classic rock bands.

Next she focused on the bartender, a girl in her late twenties that reminded Rachel of Piper Perabo during Coyote Ugly.

The bar wasn't too small, but it wasn't a nightclub either.

Finn took her to a table to the right of the stage and they sat down waiting for the band to set up their equipment. She spotted Puck, who turned around and smiled at her. She beamed back.

"This place is great Finn! It looks amazing!"

"Thanks Rach! My uncle did a good job remodeling it huh?"

"Yes! I like the modern, yet classic structure."

Finn asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She went with sparkling water and patiently waited for him to come back, while she looked around.

The place was a little crowded because it was Friday, but most of the people there were from Finn's college. A few of them recognized her and waved. She waved back and gave polite smiles.

There was a bald man in a suit, who was always there according to Finn, he had a Martini in front of him and he was reading. He looked out of place, but he had a powerful vibe around him. Maybe he was someone important.

As Rachel turned to her left, she saw a familiar face.

"Kurt!"

He jumped and turned to look at her. "Rachel!You came!"

"Yeah, I came with Finn!"

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Rachel giggled. She patted the place next to her and Kurt scooted in.

After a while of talking and laughing, including a detailed chat about Finn asking Rachel to be his Girlfriend, the boy in question comes back and they notice that the band is all set up.

They turn their attention toward the stage.

Puck cleared his throat and gently knocked twice on the mic.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying your drinks, your company and in a while, your music. First off, let me introduce myself, I'm Noah Puckerman, but call me Puck, and this is our band."

He looked around at his band mates who smiled.

"The guy with the broccoli head is Blaine Anderson." He pointed at a handsome guy with extremely curly hair, sitting in front of a keyboard. A lot of girls wolf-whistled, and he just shook his head.

Kurt softly said, "Wow."

Rachel giggled.

"The hot girl with the bass, is Jane Hart." Puck pointed towards the girl.

Jane waved her hand and smiled at the audience. She was tall, had tattoos here and there, and a nose ring. Rachel focused on her hair and noticed that Jane had dreads. And yes, she really was hot.

Puck continued, "And we have a new drummer. Due to the fact that Finn Hudson couldn't continue with us, we found a replacement. Nothing personal dude, but get ready to have your ass kicked."

Finn chuckled.

"Give it up for our new drummer, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn walked next to Puck and smiled.

Rachel's jaw hit the ground. She gripped Kurt's arm and held on tight. The poor boy winced when he felt the pain, but unwillingly took his off of Blaine and stared at Quinn.

She was wearing a ripped purple Ramones' T-shirt, black skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was ruffled and it had Pink highlights. The cherry on top was her nose ring. It gave her the complete Bad-Ass look without being exaggerated.

Rachel squealed and Kurt murmured, "Oh my God! Is this... Lucy?"

Even Rachel wasn't sure about that. This was such a change, even from the cheerleader she had met at school. This girl was so hot and everything about her screamed "I don't give a fuck."

It was surreal.

Rachel felt like she was trapped in a dream, or maybe she was drunk. Even if she hadn't had a drop of alcohol. Whatever it was, she didn't want it to end.

But then Puck began talking again and Rachel snapped her attention toward him.

"So I hope you enjoy the show and have fun. We're Strangers in Paradise, and this first song is for all the ladies here tonight!"

Jane began playing and a lot of people cheered. Of course they knew the song. It was a classic!

_Go!_

_So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need that money_

_When you look like that, do ya honey._

Puck's voice was actually really good, and he was driving all the girls crazy.

Rachel kept shooting glances towards Quinn, but tried to be subtle about it.

Once or twice she turned to look at Santana and Brittany, who were sitting across from her table, but they seemed at ease. Maybe they had seen Quinn like this before.

_Big black boots, long brown hair_, Puck turned to look at Rachel and winked at her. She flushed and giggled. S_he's so sweet with her get back stare. _

_Well I could see, you home with me, _

_but you were with another man, yeah! _

_I know well, and God must have said, _

_before I let you get away, yeah!_

_I said, Are you gonna be my girl?_

The band finished the song and everyone in the bar seemed really focused on them.

She clapped along with everyone else and smiled. She was actually enjoying this.

"Alright guys, this next song is a personal favorite. If you know the lyrics, sing along!"

Quinn counted them off with her drumsticks and Blaine began to play with his keyboard.

_All these buckets of rain_

_I've heard enough about it_

_You say that I lied_

_I am a gentlemen_

_Didn't I ask for a place I could stay_

_Well, what were we both thinking_

_The next part just got in the way _

_You were just always talking about changing, changing_

_What if I was the same man, same man_

_The same I always was_

Quinn shook her hair and grinned broadly. She seemed to like the song too.

She joined Puck in the chorus. Their voices together made Rachel shiver.

_All these things that you say_

_Like I'll forget about_

_The mind-numbing games that you play_

_I am a gentlemen_

_Didn't I pay for every laugh every dime_

_Every bit Every time_

_And then you feed me some lie_

_I won't hear one more word about changing, changing_

_Guess what I am the same man, same man_

_Same man I've always been_

Puck even danced a little around the stage.

_Days pass and turn into weeks_

_When we don't even speak_

_We just lay wide awake_

_And pretend we're asleep_

_And you go home alone_

_And your checking your phone_

_And you're looking at me_

_Like I'm something you own_

He played the solo and a lot of people cheered him on.

_All these buckets of rain_

_You can't forget about it_

_You say I never try_

_I am a gentlemen_

_Didn't I answer every time that you called_

_Pick you up when you fall_

_But you never listen at all _

_You were just always talking about changing, changing_

_Guess what I am the same man, same man_

_Changing, changing_

_Guess what I am the same man, same man_

_Changing, changing_

_Guess what I am the same man, same man_

"Thank you!" He looked around and smiled, "I know you all know this next song, so you have to sing along."

It was Blaine's turn on the mic, and he nodded toward Jane, who grabbed her mic too. He began playing and a familiar tune carried around the bar.

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness, she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends_

They sang the chorus again, and Rachel actually saw that most of the people were singing along, herself included.

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing, "Someday it'll bring me back to you."_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you._

One final round with the chorus and they finished.

"Thanks a lot guys! You're amazing!"

Rachel noticed that Quinn was sweating, and it made her look that much sexier.

_Rachel Berry! Stop those thoughts right now!_

"Thanks for joining us tonight! We're gonna close with a calmer song, which is pretty old, but it has deep meaning. We are Strangers in Paradise, in case you didn't get the name the first time." He laughed. "Keep having a great night."

He began the lyrics and everyone seemed to feel the slight change. This song was more intimate, and it was a good transition from party mode to mellow.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

Puck had his eyes closed and Rachel knew that this song meant a lot more to him than most people guessed. And she thought she might know why, if the way he looked at Quinn in school was any indication.

_Through the storm we reach the shore._

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you _

The song ended and everybody clapped. Rachel turned to look at Quinn who was drying her face with a towel. When the blonde felt the gaze of the brunette she lowered the towel. She froze.

* * *

**There ya' go! The songs used were:  
Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet  
Changing-The Airborne Toxic Event  
Sunday Morning-Maroon 5 and  
With or Without You-U2  
I hope you enjoyed it and you know reviews are always welcome! :)**


	7. There's Nothing but the Rain and You

**A/N: Dear Readers, I hope you're all doing great! :D Thanks to the new subscribers and favorites! I enjoy reading all the reviews, I really do!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it... :) Also, I want to know how many of you have figured out who Jane Hart is...? I hope you laugh a little when you actually figure it out :D  
**

**This chapter is dedicate to my Sisbro Danny, for giving me that little push I always need, and for being awesome :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**There's Nothing but the Rain and You**

Puck, Blaine and Jane sat at Rachel's table and after a while they invited Santana and Brittany over.

Even in her wildest dreams, Rachel never thought she'd share a table with exactly these people. But it felt right somehow.

Although someone was missing.

"Noah, where's Quinn?"

Puck looked at her with a small smile. He was waiting for her to ask that question.

"She's outside. I think she was loading her drum set into my truck or something."

"Oh okay." She bit her lip to stop herself from asking something else.

Blaine excused himself from the table to answer his phone and Puck took the opportunity to lean closer to Rachel and whispered, "You should go outside too. Maybe you guys need to talk."

Rachel's eyes went wide, but she nodded and excused herself from the table too, asking Finn for the car keys.

"I think I forgot my phone." she lied easily.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he gave her a dopey grin. "It's scary outside."

"No thank you Finn. I appreciate your chivalry and concern for my safety, but I won't take long."

His face fell but he gave her the keys without saying anything else.

She stepped into the light rain and walked to the back of the bar, where all the cars were parked.

Right next to Puck's truck, she saw a girl sitting down with her back pressed against one of the wheels, her head resting on said truck. She was looking at the sky.

Rachel vaguely wondered if it was normal for her feet to feel so heavy as she walked straight to where the other girl was.

Quinn felt her approach before she saw her, and turned towards the brunette. She stood up and shook the raindrops out of her hair while she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Rachel smiled at the action. It reminded her of _her _Lucy.

Once she reached Quinn, she simply stood there, looking at the blonde. Taking in the Bad-Ass aspect of this girl who seemed so different, yet so familiar.

Quinn took a deep breath and licked her lips before looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello!"

A few seconds passed and Quinn gathered the courage to speak again.

Lucy whispered in her ear, _Go ahead. Talk to her._

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Rachel nodded. "I did actually! You guys are amazing, especially Puck a-and you."

Quinn blushed. "Me?"

"Yes _you_. Apart from being an excellent drummer, you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks. I'm not really a singer, but I enjoy being the drummer. It helps me relieve my stress levels."

"Yeah. It also seems fun."

They both stood in silence for a while, looking around thinking the same thing. _What does one talk about after eleven years of not seeing each other?_

"Rachel I-" she cut herself off, because she had the intention to apologize, but she didn't know how.

So she changed her words. "I think you already know, but I'm Quinn _Fabray_."

A memory fluttered to Rachel's mind and she smiled. "What's a Fabray? Is it important?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, struggling to understand what that was about, and suddenly she flash-backed to that day where she had met Rachel.

She gasped.

The brunette noticed the reaction and she hurried to grab Quinn's arm.

"Hey," she said gently, "It's okay."

Quinn's jaw tensed when she felt Rachel's touch, but she quickly composed herself and said, "I'm sorry. I remembered, Rachel. You asked me that the day we met. And I told you that... That—"

"That it was your last name, and that it was very important."

"Yeah, because it used to be."

Rachel could hear the bitterness behind her words, but she ignored it, because she had other things to say.

"I intend to apologize for my behavior on Monday, because it was surely tactless of me to approach you without reason. Even if we went to kindergarten together, I shouldn't have expected you to remember me. After all, eleven years is quite a while."

"Well yeah, but you shouldn't be the one apologizing. I- I shouldn't have reacted that way when you called me Lu- when you said my name. And I definitely shouldn't have slammed you against a locker." She lowered her eyes.

Rachel pursed her lips and studied Quinn's face, while all around them, the rain started to increase.

"Can I ask you something?"

Quinn already knew what the question was. "Go ahead."

"Why don't you... How come..."

"You want to know why I'm not Lucy anymore."

Rachel nodded sheepishly.

Quinn hesitated but decided that if she wanted to fix things, she would have to be honest.

"To make a long story short, I used to be bullied during Middle school. People used to make fun of my weight, my hair... Every little thing you can imagine. I felt ugly, unwanted, I just... One day I just couldn't take it anymore. I was- I _am_ so broken that I decided to change. I buried Lucy Fabray. I started going by my middle name. I'm much better right now, because nobody bothers to make fun of me. People like me because I'm beautiful or because they actually notice I'm smart."

She made a pause to move her hair away from her eyes and looked at Rachel.

The brunette's bottom lip was trembling and she seemed to be crying, but it was hard to tell due to the rain pouring down her face.

"I panicked when you called me Lucy. I felt cornered and thought that you knew my secret. But Puck... He told me about you. I remember some things about you but I couldn't put a face on the person I remembered. I still don't really know who you are, but there's something about you that makes me feel... safe."

Rachel's first thought was that she _had _to hug Quinn, but she barely managed to stop herself because it wasn't a very good idea.

Quinn shuffled her feet and blurted out, "I wanna be your friend Rachel. But I need help to remember you. _Please._"

The tone in her voice made Rachel's knees buckle.

Quinn sounded so helpless. Like she needed Rachel.

There was no doubt about what she should do.

"Of course I'll help you Quinn. I want to be your friend too. I'm really sorry for what happened though."

"I have nothing to forgive Rachel. You remembered me and I was a bitch."

Rachel choked a sob. "No, it's- don't worry about it. Let's just start over and I promise to help you. We're in this together."

She bit her bottom lip and considered asking for that hug, but Quinn surprised her by closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

Rachel stood there for a second and then put her arms around Quinn's neck.

The blonde buried her nose in Rachel's hair and murmured softly, "Thank you, Rachel."

"No Quinn. Thank _you._"

They stood in the downpour with their arms around each other, feeling warmth radiate from their bodies and not caring about getting wet, because really, why should they care?

There was a chance to become friends again.

There was hope, and it was all that mattered.

**…**

Once they were back inside and everyone knew each other, they began to drink.

Well, Puck, Finn, Jane and Santana that is.

They were drinking shot after shot, like they were going to run out soon.

Blaine, after receiving his call, had returned to the table with a tall guy named Sebastian, his _boyfriend_. Kurt immediately looked annoyed, but he changed his face as soon as he saw Rachel look at him with curiosity. At least he was being polite to Sebastian.

Jane leaned into Puck and whispered something that made him laugh, and in a swift movement, she grabbed him by the mohawk and pulled him towards her, keeping eye contact. "You gonna kiss me or do I have to do everything tonight Puckerman?"

Puck gulped and smiled before leaning in and kissing Jane.

Quinn started to laugh and Rachel sat there with her mouth hanging open.

Brittany was trying to explain to a drunk Finn, how her show Fondue for Two worked. He had a pained expression and Santana was laughing at him.

They were all having a good time, and Rachel could tell that this was going to be her new group to hang out with. The simple thought made her insides flip with excitement.

After a while, Puck was offering everyone a drink, including Rachel, who politely turned him down.

"Come on man, she doesn't drrrrrrink." Finn slurred.

Puck looked confused and said, "Well then what can we get her? A Kool-Aid? Or hot chocolate?"

Luckily Quinn intervened and said, "Get her a Shirley Temple!" she winked at Rachel, who giggled and stood up. "I'll go get it myself."

As she got up, she noticed that there was a puddle beneath their table. "Did somebody spill their drink?"

Nobody answered her, but she noticed that her clothes were soaked, and she thought she knew where the water came from. "Ah, anyway, I'll be right back. Anyone else want a drink?"

"Bring me another shot Berry!" Santana ordered.

Quinn stood up and said, "I'll come with you Rach, to help you."

Rachel nodded and turned around, and as she took the first step, her boot landed directly in the puddle, causing her to slip and lose her balance.

Quinn grabbed her before she could fall, but slipped on the water too.

Both of them fell down and Rachel landed fully on top of Quinn, smacking her forehead against the blonde's.

"Oh God. OUCH!"

Rachel winced and said, "I'm so sorry Quinn! I—"

She stopped abruptly as she noticed the small amount of space between her face and Quinn's.

She could feel the warm breath that smelled like strawberry on her face, and she tried to look at Quinn's eyes, but the blonde was too busy staring at Rachel's lips.

Rachel forgot where she was and who was around her and she began to lean into Quinn. She felt her bottom lip brush against the blonde's and—

"Hey Q, are you guys okay?" It was Brittany, who was staring down at them from the edge of the table.

Both girls on the ground blushed profusely and immediately scrambled to get up, as if nothing had happened. They started to laugh because of the awkwardness and were grateful that nobody had noticed apart from Brittany.

_Gosh, what got into me? She's my friend! Stupid water. _Rachel thought.

Once she had her drink, she sat back down and decided to enjoy the rest of the night, despite the blush that stayed on her cheeks, refusing to go.

One peek at Quinn was enough to notice that she had the same blush, and Rachel wondered if she should say something.

Out of nowhere, Brittany told Blaine, "Did you know that there's a street in Lima that's totally named after me? It's S. Pierce street. You should Google it."

They all looked at each other and laughed.

Leave it to Brittany to break the tension.

**…**

When it was time to go, Kurt offered to drive Finn home, while Blaine and Sebastian offered to take Puck and Jane.

Rachel decided to drop Santana and Brittany at the Latina's house.

She turned towards Quinn shyly and said, "Would you come home with me? So we can begin to catch up on eleven years of stories..."

Quinn beamed. "I'd love to Rachel!"

Rachel squealed.

"Do you want to call your parents so they know?"

"No, I already told them I'd sleep at Santana's place, so they know I won't be home tonight."

"Oh okay. Great!"

They said farewell to their friends, and got in Quinn's car, Santana and Brittany in the back seats and Rachel in the front next to Quinn.

As she was driving to Santana's house, Quinn turned on the radio just so there wasn't any kind of awkward silence, but after about ten minutes she heard some noise in the backseat.

At first she ignored it, but when she reached a red light she thought she heard a moan.

A lot of things crossed her mind, but she never imagined what she saw when she turned to look at her friends.

Santana was half naked with her back arched while Brittany's mouth was attached to her left breast.

"OH MY GOD! What are you guys—!"

Santana's eyes went wide. "What the fuck Quinn! Turn around bitch!" Brittany giggled.

Rachel was about to turn to look at Santana, but Quinn stopped her. "Wait, don't turn around Rach."

"Why Quinn? What's wrong?"

"Uh, they're... half naked."

Rachel blushed and said, "Oh..."

Quinn kept driving and she reached Santana's house in less that five minutes. "Can I turn around now?"

Santana scoffed. "Yes."

"Okay, so we're here. I'll see you guys on Monday. And uh- be safe!" She winked at them.

"Go fuck yourself Fabray!"

They both got out while Rachel and Quinn laughed inside the car.

They watched them go into Santana's house and then Quinn turned the car around to make her way towards Rachel's house.

"Well that was awkward."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "What were they doing exactly?"

"Oh um, they were kind of having sex in the backseat..."

"They were— Oh gosh, are they together or something?"

"I think so. They haven't really said anything but it's pretty obvious that they like each other. And the other day I was going to take a shower in the Cheerios lounge and they were making out. So I guess they kind of are."

Rachel nodded and turned towards the window. She lost herself in her thoughts for a while.

She remembered what had almost happened in the bar, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it because Quinn was trying to be her friend and Rachel had to be there for her.

Quinn pulled her out of the maze inside her head saying, "Do you want to listen to anything in particular or do I put my iPod on shuffle?"

Rachel turned back to look at her and said, "Shuffle is okay."

As they reached another red light, Quinn set her mp3 player on shuffle.

Her breath caught when she heard the slow music begin to play.

It had been years since she had heard that song, yet she knew all the lyrics because all the songs on that album had helped her through some tough things when she was younger. She had fallen asleep listening to Avril Lavigne's voice pouring from her headphones.

And in this moment, the lyrics fit so right that she smiled and as soon as Avril began to sing, Quinn did the same.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound _

Rachel's jaw fell slightly, because of two things.

One, Quinn was singing and it made her skin fill with goosebumps.

And two, Quinn was singing _that_ song. That song that had helped Rachel sleep through some nights when she felt so hopeless. That song that Quinn was singing to _her_ because Rachel had promised to be there for her.

A tear rolled down Rachel's cheek.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm trying to figure out this life_

Quinn turned to look at Rachel and sang directly at her.

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm_

She turned back towards the road, and Rachel instinctively reached out to grab her hand. This time she didn't flinch at the contact. She held the small, warm hand in hers.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

Tears were starting to appear, but she kept singing, because she had to let Rachel know that she needed her to be her friend. She felt so alone and Rachel gave her hope.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night _

_I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah yeah_

She sucked in a deep breath and gave it her all for the next lines.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah  
Yeah _

She choked a sob and sniffled as quietly as possible.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

I'm with you  
I'm with you.

Three seconds passed and another song began to play.

Both girls were silent for the rest of the ride.

A peaceful feeling settled in their hearts.

As they held each others hand with the unspoken promise of friendship.

Maybe a song couldn't fix everything, but if there was something that Rachel knew what that music always made things better.

And that's exactly what had happened. Things felt better.

Quinn turned left one last time and Rachel pointed to her house.

They parked outside and let go of their hands so they could get out.

Once they were in the soft rain, they smiled at each other and Rachel whispered, "Thank you Quinn. That song, your voice, everything was beautiful."

The blonde blushed but smiled and whispered back, "Thanks Rachel. I just— Thanks."

Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand again, pulling her towards the front porch and up the steps to her house.

She opened the door and as soon as she took a step inside she knew her Dads were still awake. She beamed at Quinn and said, "I'm home!"

They appeared in the foyer and Leroy said, "Hi honey you're—" he looked at Quinn and raised and eyebrow at her.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

* * *

**There we go :)  
Song was I'm with You by Avril Lavigne. I'm curious, does everyone remember this song? And does it bring memories back to you from your childhood or younger selves? It did for me haha!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews anyone?**


	8. Let's Talk About the Old Days

**A/N: Fellow Faberrians, I hope all of you are doing well! Here's chapter 8. I'm actually pretty nervous about this one because there's a lot of talking and shtuff, so I would really appreciate it if you give me some feedback about how well or bad written it is. Please!  
And that's pretty much it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Let's Talk About The Old Days**

They all stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds, unsure of what to do or say, because, _How do you greet someone you haven't seen in such a long time?_

Fortunately, Quinn broke the silence saying, "Hello Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry!"

Hiram had his mouth half open, and was looking at Quinn's clothing and make-up.

Leroy recovered first. "Hello Quinn. Welcome to our home!" He smiled warmly at her.

"They've been dying to meet you!" Rachel smirked.

Leroy gave her a look, but quickly turned to look back at Quinn. "Please, call me Leroy. And this is—"

"Hiram. I- I remember." Quinn smiled nervously at both men. "You taught me the most important lesson in my life. And I'm really glad I do remember you."

Rachel looked at Quinn and then at her parents.

They were beaming at each other.

She was glad that Quinn remembered them, and she was surprised at how well her Dads were abstaining themselves from firing off questions towards Quinn.

They would have their time, maybe. But right now, it was Rachel's turn.

"Dads, if you don't mind, Quinn and I will be upstairs. She's going to be sleeping here."

"Not so fast young lady." Leroy narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't have any problem with Quinn sleeping here, but I'm wondering right now where Finn is. Wasn't he supposed to bring you home?"

Rachel had completely forgotten about Finn. "He- Well he- Some friends drove him home because he drank a little more than he should have. And Quinn brought _me_ home."

"Well, I'll be having a little talk with Finn the next time I see him."

Rachel muttered, "I bet you will."

"I heard that!"

The brunette only giggled. "Come on Quinn, we have business to take care of."

Quinn chuckled and followed Rachel up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom door, Rachel turned around. "Okay Quinn, before I open the door, promise me you won't laugh."

She had a determined look on her face.

"Why would I laugh, Rachel? Are you hiding stuffed unicorns in there?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and smiled at Rachel, who blushed. "Oh my God! You actually _do_ have stuffed unicorns don't you?"

"I- They were all gifts! I couldn't get rid of them. They're adorable!"

She sounded truly embarrassed and Quinn said, "Hey, don't worry. I have my closet full of stuffed lions. I find _them_ adorable." _I also find you adorable._

With this information, Rachel seemed to feel better, because she opened her door and made her way inside. "Welcome to my room Quinn Fabray."

She wandered towards the bed and sat down.

Quinn stepped inside and looked around.

A pink wall was filled with Playbills from Broadway, and another had a huge black and white photograph of Times Square.

Underneath it, there were instant photographs of Rachel and some of her friends.

Quinn only recognized Kurt and Finn.

She wondered if Rachel had a best girl friend, because she knew that Kurt was Rachel's Puck. But she hadn't heard her talk about any girls in her life.

On Rachel's desk there was a picture of her Dad's. They were both laughing at some long forgotten joke, but they looked so joyful that Quinn had to smile.

Rachel was watching her with curiosity.

A sudden thought crossed Quinn's mind. "Did you- Do you know your mom Rachel?"

"How do you know I have a mom?"

Quinn cringed internally. "I don't- I'm sorry. I just thought—"

"I actually do have a mom. But I don't know her. I only know that she was very young when she had me, and she had to go to New York or something like that." she said with a sad smile.

"Would you like to meet her someday?"

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds, biting her lip and said, "I'm not sure. I would like to, because well she gave birth to me, and I want to see how much I look like her, but at the same time I wouldn't like to. She hasn't bothered to look for me in 16 years..."

They were both silent for a moment. Rachel lost in her thoughts and Quinn studying her, trying to read her expression.

The brunette spoke up first.

"But anyway, I don't want to spend the whole night talking about my mother." she smiled at Quinn and patted her bed. "Please, sit down."

Quinn smiled back and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Rachel.

She noticed that their clothes were now completely dry.

Both girls looked at each other trying to relearn their features.

A hundred questions crossed their mind but they had no idea how or where to begin.

Once again, Rachel spoke up first. "How long have you been playing the drums?"

Quinn smiled as she remembered the first time she had even seen a drum set up close.

"I learned to play during 9th grade. I got paired up with Puck for a science project so I went to his house. And while I was waiting for him to get his books, I wandered around the house. I found a drum set in his basement and I fell in love. He taught me how to play during the summer, and I joined Strangers in Paradise during this summer, when Finn left." She chuckled lightly. "Puck gave me the drum set during Christmas last year, but we keep it in his house, because my parents hate it when I get noisy..." she trailed off.

"Puck sounds like a really good friend Quinn." Rachel smiled warmly, "But... I'm sorry if I'm meddling in something I shouldn't, it's just that I'm worried. Do you have a bad relationship with your parents?" her forehead creased.

There was something in Rachel's voice that stirred a feeling inside Quinn's chest.

She leaned towards the brunette and gently stroked her forehead with her thumb, to make the crease disappear.

"Please don't worry Rachel." she smiled and waited until Rachel returned the smile to explain the shitty relationship she had with her parents.

"I'm not exactly close to my mom and dad. I'm angry because it was their fault that I don't remember our friendship. They've always asked too much from me and my sister. Frannie is already married and she moved out. But I'm still stuck with my parents." she sighed. "No matter what I do, I'm never good enough for them. And I'm just tired of trying."

"Is that why you joined the band and became somewhat... reckless?"

Quinn laughed lightly at Rachel's choice of word. "Yeah, that's why. Even if I have to portray the perfect daughter, I still want to be myself somehow. And this is who I am inside. I like music, I like to have fun, but I'm also very vulnerable and sweet and... definitely not a bitchy cheerleader."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand. "I like _this _Quinn. You remind me of my best friend from kindergarten. The only best friend I've ever had." she looked into Quinn's eyes. "I really hope things with your parents get better someday."

Quinn squeezed her hand. "Thanks Rach. I think maybe things will be better with my mom, but with Dad..."

Rachel cocked her head to the right. "Is there something else going on?"

"Well actually yes. About three months ago I went to his office, because he had forgotten some files in his office at home. So I opened the door and he was- he was _fucking_ his secretary."

"He _what_?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either but there they were... He didn't even notice me. I closed the door, threw the files on his secretary's desk and left. I haven't talked to him since then. Not like before because a part of me hates him."

"I understand... It must be so hard to see that kind of thing coming from your father." A thought struck her. "Does your mom know?"

Quinn quickly shook her head. "No, of course not. But I guess she'll have to know someday... I used to look up to my dad so much. He was always perfect to me. But now I'm just so afraid of turning into him. That's why I'm in the band. I use music to escape from all these things."

"One thing we have in common! Music is everything to me."

"I know."

They smiled at each other.

Quinn knew she had to steer the conversation away, because she didn't want to spend all night talking about her parents either.

"Do you play any instruments, Rach?"

The brunette giggled and said, "Actually yes. I play the piano and the violin."

"Really? That's great! Blaine was teaching me to play the piano, but I kept going back to my drum set. I need to be in action." She smiled. "But I somehow managed to learn how to play the Ukelele."

"You can play the Ukelele?"

"Yeah, it's pretty easy and it's fun." She made a thoughtful face and said, "I think I brought it with me. It's in the car's trunk. I can teach you how to play tomorrow if you want to learn!"

Rachel's face lit up. "I'd love to Quinn! Thank you."

"Sure!" she chose that moment to yawn. It had been a long day after all. But she wanted to keep talking to Rachel.

The brunette noticed the yawn and softly said, "I think it's bedtime."

Quinn laughed and said, "I think we should lie down, but I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

Rachel looked at her for a second longer than she should have, mostly because she found her endearing, and then said, "You're right. I'm not ready either."

She got up and stretched, walking towards her wardrobe.

Quinn stretched too and then she remembered that she hadn't grabbed anything to sleep in.

She walked awkwardly towards the smaller girl. "Uh, Rach?"

The brunette turned to look at her. "Yes Quinn?"

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in? And can I use your bathroom? I want to wash away the make-up."

Rachel smiled at the nervous tone in Quinn's voice. "Of course you can. Feel free to take a shower if you need it."

She quickly grabbed a pair of gray shorts along with a purple tank top for Quinn to wear and handed her the clothes along with a towel.

The blonde gratefully took the items from Rachel and she distractedly put the clothes on the chair behind Rachel's desk.

"See you in a minute!" she called over her shoulder.

Rachel failed to notice this, as she was looking for her own sleepwear, but she called back, "Take your time!"

She chose a blue long sleeved shirt and matching shorts, a completely different outfit from the one she wore to sleep, which was normally nothing.

As she was taking her bra off, her mind wandered back to the tense moment at the bar.

She thought about how good it had felt to have Quinn's body underneath her own.

Her face so close to Quinn's as they shared the same breath of air.

Once she had slipped her shirt on, she gingerly touched her forehead. It was a little sore but nothing serious.

_I can't have feelings for Quinn. She needs my friendship, and I promised I'd be there for her. _She smiled. _Come on Rachel, be strong!_

Strength was what she needed indeed.

She noticed Quinn coming out of the bathroom with her body wrapped in nothing but a peach colored towel that blended perfectly with her skin, and her blonde hair was gently dripping water in the doorway.

It had no more pink streaks in it.

A soft cloud of vanilla smelling steam followed her as she stepped into Rachel's bedroom, making her look like some sort of angel, and the brunette noticed how tightly she was holding on to her wardrobe door.

_Did time stop? Why is she moving so slowly? _She let go and shut her eyes tightly for a second. _Control Rachel!_

Quinn smiled sheepishly at her. "I left the clothes outside."

And without further ado, she turned around with her back facing Rachel, and let the towel fall to the floor.

Rachel's jaw went down with the towel.

She noticed that Quinn was gratefully wearing panties, but it didn't do much good.

As Quinn reached for the shorts and slid her legs into them, Rachel tried, oh she tried so hard, to tear away her gaze from the _perfectly _round ass in front of her. She tried to tear away her gaze from the muscles contracting in Quinn's back as she slid the tank top on. And she tried so hard to suppress the soft moan that threatened to rip through her throat.

But self control can only last so long.

She half moaned and somehow managed to turn it into an awkward coughing sound.

Quinn froze for a fraction of a second before slightly shaking her head and bending down to pick up her towel.

Rachel quickly composed herself and cleared her throat before saying, "Do you want to eat something, Quinn?" _Can I eat you?_

She was please with how steady her voice sounded.

Quinn turned to look at her and said, "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." she noticed the way Rachel was looking at her, and the light blush that was displayed across her cheeks. "Are you okay Rach? I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Something about the tone of her voice and the ghost of a smirk on the blonde's face made Rachel blush even deeper.

"I'm used to changing in front of other girls, since we all do that in the Cheerio's Lounge. But I apologize, because maybe you're not used to it?" she turned the last statement into a question, because she didn't really know what Rachel did besides being in the Glee club.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. "No don't worry. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Really, it's alright Quinn."

"Okay then... Where do I get to sleep?" she swiftly looked at the double bed.

If they slept together they would fit perfectly fine, but something about the looks Rachel had given her, and the tense moment at the bar made Quinn doubt if sleeping together was a good idea.

But then, Rachel surprised her saying, "With me, of course!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Alright then."

Once they were both safely tucked under the covers, they lay facing each other.

Rachel's eyes studied the blonde's features. Her face free of make-up, her hair splayed all over the pillow, and her hazel eyes made everything else in her room look dim. The words were out of her mouth before she had time to process them. "You're beautiful Quinn."

And for the first time in her life, Quinn believed that those words were true. She didn't laugh or give Rachel a skeptical look. She simply smiled and felt her heart take off as Rachel's words wrapped around it.

"You're beautiful too, Rach."

The brunette smiled back.

They lay there for a few minutes, simply existing in a place where neither time nor space mattered.

And then there was a soft _beep_ coming from somewhere in the room.

Quinn looked around and stood up, looking for her bag.

Once she found it she retrieved her phone and touched the screen to take the call.

"Hello?"

Rachel sat on her bed, taking in Quinn's every movement and wondering who had called her at two in the morning.

"No, it's okay. I'm not angry." The blonde's forehead creased. "Yeah, it's all good." She paced in front of Rachel's bed. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow like we had planned. Now go to sleep!" A chuckle. "Love you too."

She turned to look at Rachel and said, "Sorry about that. It was Puck."

Rachel tilted her head to the side, but didn't ask why he had called. Maybe Quinn would consider it rude if she asked.

But the blonde answered her unspoken question anyway. "He's still drinking, I guess. And he called to apologize for kissing Jane."

Rachel looked taken aback. "Is he- Are you guys together?"

"Oh God, no!" Quinn laughed. "He's had feelings for me for a while, but he's like my brother. I couldn't date him."

"Oh." It was the best Rachel could do.

Her head formed another question and she whispered, "Are you dating someone else?"

Quinn hesitated and averted her gaze. She struggled with whether or not to tell the truth.

Rachel noticed and said, "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. We're taking it slow Quinn. Baby steps."

"No, it's not that. I trust you Rach, even if we've only talked for a little while. It's just that I- I'm..." she took a deep breath and laid back in bed, wondering how she should say it, and how Rachel would react. Lucy whispered, _Just tell her._ "I'm dating Jane."

Rachel nodded.

And then she froze.

_What?_

Her eyes went wide. "You're Gay?" the words left her mouth while she smiled. Her voice was filled with pure joy. "That's awesome!"

Quinn looked back at Rachel and arched an eyebrow. "Well, I sure wasn't expecting _that_ reaction."

Rachel chuckled. "You seriously weren't expecting me to throw you out or give you a lecture on why that's 'wrong'," she used her finger to make quotation marks. "were you?"

"No I—"

"Let me remind you that I have two gay Dads, and I grew up in a very tolerant household. Love is love, remember Quinn?"

"I know Rach. That's the greatest lecture your Daddy taught me."

Rachel beamed at her best friend. "Thanks for telling me Quinn."

Besides her band mates, Rachel was the only person who knew Quinn's secret.

It felt good for her new-old friend to know, and she was grateful that Rachel had taken it so lightly. She wished everyone could take it the same way, but the world was a strange place.

Even if someone had no problem with you being gay, there was always that other person who could influence their opinion. And that was the bad thing about humans, they chose to be influenced by others' ideas or beliefs, instead of going with their own opinion. Sometimes because they were scared to be themselves, or sometimes they were scared of the more "powerful" people around them.

"Quinn?"

"Sorry, what was that?" She shook her head to clear it.

"How long have you been dating Jane?"

"Uh, about a month. I mean, we only go out, but we're not exclusive really. She's not one to settle." she laughed. "But anyway, enough about me. Are _you _dating someone? Like Finn maybe?" she winked playfully.

"Actually no. Finn is... a special friend. But I don't think I'll be dating him."

"Why?"

"Well, he's a little self-centered. And today he asked me to be his girlfriend, but he also said that I talk a lot, and that he doesn't understand what I say."

Quinn cringed. "Yeah, that's the thing about men... But don't worry! I know you'll find someone Rach. You're amazing, and someone will notice it sooner or later."

It was something so sincere, and so right, that Rachel felt her lip tremble, but she reigned it in. "I hope so, Quinn." _Maybe someone like you._

"It will happen. Trust me!" She gave her hand a squeeze. "I think it might be time to go to sleep Rach. I'm kind of tired now."

"You're right Quinn!" She stretched and turned off the lamp on her bedside table.

Moonlight shone through her curtain, and she saw Quinn's hazel eyes looking at her. "Thanks for giving me the opportunity to be your friend again Quinn."

"Thanks for being my friend again Rach."

"I promised we'd be friends forever. And we will Quinn."

And just like that, things felt so much better. It felt right to be lying together in the same bed, knowing that they weren't so different after all, and knowing that their friendship had survived after all those years.

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Rach."

* * *

**Goodnight readers/susbcribers/and people who have me or the story as favorite. I love you all!  
Next update might take a little longer because I'll be busy, but I promise I will update!  
Thanks for reading and you know reviews are always welcome!**


	9. That Awkward Moment

**A/N: *Hides under bed* I am so deeply sorry for the wait! I had planned on taking a short break from writing because I needed to sort out some real life issues, but I didn't think it would take that much. But well, here we are! I know some of you may not like a couple of relationships in the story, but I promise I wrote them for a reason. Please have faith!  
Thanks for sticking around, and enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**That Awkward Moment...**

_Quinn laughed lightly and grabbed another beer. "No Puck. We will not become famous if we write a song about your mohawk." the words were somewhat slurred, but Puck somehow understood them. "Besides, it isn't even that awesome."_

"_Whoa! You did not insult my mohawk, Fabray. It _is_ awesome. Right Jane?"_

_Jane was sitting on the couch in front of the TV with one foot on top of the center table, when she heard her name. "Sorry, what?"_

"_Is my mohawk awesome?"_

"_Tell him it isn't, Jane!" Quinn giggled._

_When she turned to fully look at her band mates, Jane noticed how drunk they were and she laughed. "It is pal!" she stood up from her couch and sat next to Quinn. "Come on Fabray, you know it is." she poked the blonde's rib._

_Quinn turned to look at her and pouted. "Okay, you win. But just because you're cute." she brushed Jane's nose with her index finger._

"_Quinn Fabray thinks I'm cute?"_

_The blonde hummed and scooted closer to Jane._

"_Well, I think you're cute, too."_

"_Of course you do. I'm pretty and smart... and thin. The perfect daughter, and yet my parents don't even care."_

"_Parents are like that sometimes. Puck, Blaine and I know just how awesome you are, so cheer up." she leaned close to Quinn's ear and whispered, "And you forgot to mention something."_

_A shiver shot down Quinn's spine as she felt Jane's warm breath caressing her earlobe. "What did I forget?"_

"_You're hot."_

_Quinn bit her lip and tried not to shiver again. She had never been this close to another girl, and if she would have been sober, she would already be running away._

_But she wasn't sober; she was drunk._

_And everyone knows that alcohol gives your confidence a boost, and your fears lay buried beneath your feet._

_So without a second thought, Quinn slowly turned her face in the direction of Jane's breath and—_

_DING DONG!_

_The three of them turned their attention towards the door. _

"_They're here!" Puck tried to get up, but Jane pulled him back down._

_A muffled, "Open up, Puckerman!"came in from the other side of the door._

"_Is that Santana?" Quinn asked curiously._

"_Sounds like it." Jane stood up and opened the door to find out if indeed, Santana had tagged along with Blaine and Sebastian._

"_You bitches made a party and didn't invite me or Brittany? What's your problem?"_

_Yep. Santana Lopez was in the house, holding Brittany's hand._

_Jane looked at Santana while she hugged Sebastian and Brittany. "It's not a party San, we're just celebrating my birthday." she kissed Blaine's cheek._

"_There's beer and pizza. You just need music." Santana walked towards Jane and hugged her too. "Happy Birthday, you. How does it feel to be 19? Wait, is your hair getting gray already?"_

_Jane laughed and lightly pushed her. "Shut up, I'm not that old yet. Thanks for coming, it's good to see you."_

"_I know. I was thinking of something to give you, like a present, and then I decided to come over. Because my presence should be more than enough, right?" she laughed as she moved through the apartment to say Hi to Quinn and Puck._

"_San, be nice." Brittany gently scolded her best friend._

"_Yeah, alright. Let's have some fun now!"_

**…**

_A few hours later they all sat down in a circle with an empty beer bottle in the middle, playing the classic Spin the Bottle game._

_Guess who came up with the idea? Oh you want a clue... She's a bitchy cheerleader. _

_That's right. Santana's idea._

_Quinn put her hand on the side of the bottle and pressed it against the ground, as she turned to look at her friends. They were all pretty drunk, and had similar goofy grins on their faces._

_She smiled back at them before closing her eyes and giving the bottle a steady spin._

_Her head bobbed to the music, Under Cover of Darkness by The Strokes, as she waited for the bottle to choose its next victim._

_One, two... seven spins and it came to a stop with a soft _clink.

_Not a single sound was made as Quinn slowly opened her eyes to see where the bottle had landed._

_She looked to her right. Straight into hazel eyes a shade darker than hers._

_Jane._

_She blushed and smiled shyly, while Santana teased them._

_After a deep breath, they slowly leaned forward, closing their eyes and taking as much time as they needed before their lips met._

_It was a soft, slow kiss. Warm, wet lips pressed against each other at first. Slowly overlapping in a second._

_At the same time, Quinn's heart started beating faster._

_Jane captured the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down, pulling upwards. A soft moan filled the air and Quinn's hands searched for Jane's neck, trying to pull her closer. She couldn't hear anything. She didn't care about a single thing besides kissing Jane. This _girl_ that made her feel so many things. _

_She wasn't afraid. _

_She felt happy._

_How much time passed? She wasn't sure. _

_But she suddenly heard someone's footsteps arrive. They sounded oddly familiar, but even though she wanted to investigate, she felt scared._

_Somehow, her curiosity won the battle and she pulled away from Jane. _

_Her breath caught in her throat._

_Standing behind Jane was none other than Rachel Berry._

_Quinn's face lit up, but as soon as she took in Rachel's expression, she frowned slightly._

"_Rach! Is there something wrong? You look angry..."_

_Rachel looked at her and slowly shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, Quinn."_

_Everyone else disappeared. It was only Quinn and Rachel._

_The blonde tried to understand what was going on, but she really didn't._

"_Rachel, please, tell me what's wrong."_

_Tears began to pool up in the brunette's eyes._

"_You kissed Jane."_

_Quinn nodded, trying to see where this was going. "Yeah, we were playing Spin the Bottle and I'm extraordinarily drunk."_

"_But I thought..."_

"_What, Rachel?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Quinn stood up and took a step towards Rachel with her hand outstretched._

_The brunette stepped back. "Don't, Quinn."_

"_What is it Rachel? Talk to me."_

_Finally the smaller girl gave up. She wiped her eyes roughly and replied angrily, "I thought you were going to kiss _me_ first." As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed._

_Quinn felt something heavy in the pit of her stomach. This was the second time Rachel had said that same line. It was the second time Quinn felt the need to make Rachel feel happy doing something she never thought she would._

_Despite Rachel's resistance, Quinn stepped forward and held her against her chest. She tilted the brunette's head towards her with a single finger and slowly leaned forward, trying to capture soft lips with her own. She didn't even know why but she had to kiss Rachel. It was as if Rachel's lips held the answers to all of the questions in the world. Everything would be clear once they kissed._

"_Quinn..."_

_She didn't answer, but instead closed her eyes._

"_Quinn." louder than the last._

_Just a little more and she would reach her goal..._

"Quinn!"

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Sunlight was pouring through a thin curtain and her eyes felt like they were on fire.

"What's wrong?" she lay there for a second as she suddenly remembered where she was. And more importantly, who she was with.

_It was a dream?_

"Uh... Quinn?" Rachel sounded too close and strangely embarrassed, but Quinn had no idea why.

Until she opened her eyes again.

Her head was lying on Rachel's shoulder, while her right hand held onto the fabric of the brunette's shirt, slightly revealing more skin than it should.

As soon as she noticed what she was doing, she let go and tried to push herself backwards, but almost fell off from the bed while doing so.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel!" a blush spread on her cheeks. "I was- I almost—"

Rachel giggled. "Hey, calm down. It's okay. I wasn't worried about the unexpected hug or the clothes. It's just that you seemed to be having a nightmare or something..."

"Uh... Why?"

"Before you hugged me, you were tossing and turning. I thought you were having some kind of bad dream."

Quinn recalled what she had been dreaming and the blush on her cheeks seemed to return. She scratched the back of her head and noticed how mussed up her hair was. But there was no time for being self conscious. "No it was actually rather weird. I was dreaming of the first time Jane and I kissed. And uh... pretty much that." She preferred to keep half of the truth for herself. It wasn't the first time she had dreamed of kissing Rachel but it was the first time she actually _knew_ that she was kissing her best friend.

Rachel's eyes slightly narrowed for a second. But she seemed to compose herself and responded as she leaned forward and straightened out Quinn's hair, "Oh. It's fine don't worry. We tend to do unexplainable things in our sleep." she smiled warmly."Are you hungry?"

Quinn, grateful for the change of topic, nodded. "I actually am! Want me to help you make breakfast?"

Before Rachel could respond, there was a soft knock on the door.

The brunette turned her attention to the door. "Come in!"

It was Leroy. "Good morning girls!" he turned to look at Quinn and smiled. "Quinn, did you sleep well?"

She pushed her dream out of her mind before she could blush again and smiled back at him. "I did thanks! I hadn't slept well in a while."

Leroy seemed to frown, but didn't question further. "Glad to hear that. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, so I'll see you downstairs."

"Thanks Daddy!" Rachel called as her dad closed the door. "Well now we don't have to worry about breakfast Quinn. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. I won't take long, but if you want to go ahead and eat something it's fine,"

"No, it's okay. I'll just be downstairs with your dads while so that you can have your space."

"It's not necessary, but do as you please." Some sort of dark, dirty thought filled both girl's minds but they would never admit it. They simultaneously blushed and as soon as they caught sight of each other, they giggled.

"No it's okay Rach, I'll just change back into my..." Quinn turned to look for her clothes but when she couldn't find them she turned back towards Rachel. "Do you happen to know where my clothes are?"

Rachel shook her head. "I think my Dad took our clothes downstairs to the washing room. But you're welcome to grab anything you like from my closet to wear while your clothes are ready."

Quinn considered this for a second. Rachel did seem rather small, but who knew, maybe she'd find something that fit her. And then she remembered that she had the clothes she had used in school on Friday, stored inside her bag."Oh yeah! I actually do have clothes to wear. They're in the car. I'll go get my bag and change while you take your shower, and then I'll meet you downstairs."

"Perfect!" the brunette gave Quinn a radiant smile, and made her way towards her bathroom, stretching and accidentally (or maybe not) lifting her shirt up a bit, revealing the skin in her lower back.

And of course, Quinn's eyes were glued to that perfectly round ass.

**…**

Half an hour later, they found themselves sitting in the dining room, eating vegan pancakes and drinking orange juice, while they animatedly discussed how good a singer Quinn was, and whether or not she should join the Glee club.

Quinn, who didn't think her voice was anything special, tried to convince the Berry's that she was just not meant to be singing with the other kids from New Directions, but Rachel on the other hand, tried (not too hard, because it didn't take too long to convince anyone around her that her point of view was the right one) to make Quinn see that it was exactly the reason why they needed her, because her voice was something different.

As expected, the blonde ended up promising her that she would audition for the Glee club, along with Puck. She explained that Jane dropped out of school, and was currently working at a music store, so she couldn't join them and Blaine was in a school called Dalton Academy, a private, all boys school.

It was an interesting morning, due mostly to the fact that Quinn hadn't sat down on a table with more than one person, besides herself. It was normally her mother or her father, but never both.

And she noticed that she felt more than happy in that moment. It was like having a family, a real one.

She smiled and thought about how happy she felt being with the Berry's. She could get used to it.

**…**

"Okay, so you put your fingers here," Quinn pressed Rachel's left hand fingers to the chord, an F major, "and then you strum like this," she grabbed the brunette's left hand and counted while she moved their hands at the same time. "1 … and … 2 …. and … 3 … and … 4 ….. and  
down …. down up ….. up ….. down up. See?"

Rachel gave her the signature Berry smile and said, "I think I've got it Quinn!"

"Let's find out."

They were back in Rachel's room, Quinn sitting on the bed, while the other girl sat in a chair in front of her. An emerald green ukulele was clutched in Rachel's hands as she tried to learn the chords while Quinn hummed along. She really wanted to hear the blonde's voice, but she wasn't sure if she should ask her to sing.

Quinn noticed that Rachel had zoned out and looked at her with a motherly expression before asking, "What are you thinking about Rach?"

"I was... wondering if you might want to sing the song. Instead of humming it."

"Oh. I... sure, why not!"

"Yay!"

"Alright, whenever you're ready, Little Star!"

Rachel felt all warm inside when she heard the nickname Quinn had picked for her and wrinkled her nose while she smiled. She the proceeded to hold her fingers in the right place so she could play the song.

Quinn waited for her queue and began to sing.

_I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop calling her_  
_She's all I want and more_  
_I mean damn_  
_What's not to adore?_

Rachel stopped for a minute, trying to take in the lyrics and noticing that Quinn was looking at her with such tenderness that it melted her heart. She wondered if she looked the same way at all of her friends, and felt herself blush, but she didn't really mind because she was having fun.

"Well done, now the next part!" Quinn smiled encouragingly.

Rachel nodded and kept playing.

_I've been playing too much guitar_  
_I've been listening to jazz_  
_I called so many times_  
_I swear she's going mad_  
_And that cellular will be the death of us_  
_I swear, I swear_

_And oh_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Oh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
_Just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Let's hope not_

"So far, so good!" Quinn giggled and leaned forward smiling._  
_

_I'm in trouble  
I'm so cliche  
See that word just wears me out  
Makes me feel like just another girl _(Quinn changed guy for girl, because that's how Blaine and her always sang it.)_  
To laugh and joke about_

_But even worse_  
_I can't stop calling her_  
_I love to hear that voice_  
_And honestly_  
_I'm left with no choice_

This time Rachel joined her singing.

_I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear_

_And oh_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Oh_

_I'm running my mouth_  
_Just like I got her_  
_But I surely don't_

_Because she's so_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_And out of my league_  
_Is she out of my league?_  
_Let's hope not_

_And oh_  
_O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_  
_Oh, oh_

With a final strum the song ended and Quinn felt very much impressed. "Good job Rach! You're a very quick learner."

"What can I say? I have the best teacher."

Quinn beamed at her. "You're sweet. Thanks!"

Rachel beamed right back.

"Do you know what time it is?" Quinn was supposed to be home before it was dark again, so she looked towards the window and found plenty of light. No worries.

"It's 3:45. Do you have to go home?"

"Yes, but worry not! We'll see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Of course we will! And every day of the year if you want to."

"I'd like that. We still need to catch up on so much!"

Rachel nodded. "Do you need help gathering your things?"

"No it's fine. I didn't leave my stuff lying all over the place, I just need to get my bag back in the car and I'm all set."

"Very well." Rachel held the Uke out for Quinn to put away, but the blonde shook her head and smiled.

"Why don't you keep it, so you can keep practicing the song I taught you. I'll pick it up next week." she chuckled, "If I can come over again, that is."

"Of course you can! I'd love that!"

"Great! So yeah, here's the case." she handed it over. "And, it's time for me to go home."

They made their way downstairs and Quinn drifted towards the living room, where Hiram and Leroy were watching Real Housewives.

"It was great seeing you again Hiram," she shook his hand, "Leroy."

The taller man surprised her by pulling her into a hug, but she immediately relaxed, because she didn't receive as much hugs as she would like. It felt good.

"Take care Quinn, and you're welcome to visit us any time you want."

Quinn clutched Rachel's Daddy tighter and whispered, "Thanks." she let go and smiled one last time at them before turning towards the door.

When she opened it she found herself face to face with Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! Hi!" she smiled at him.

Kurt, unable to hide his surprise, stuttered. "Q-Quinn?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you remembered my name. Anyway," she turned towards Rachel. "Thank you so much for having me. I'll see you tomorrow. Please take care!" she leaned towards her and embraced her.

Kurt's eyes couldn't have been wider if he tried.

Rachel hugged Quinn tighter and said, "Thanks for giving our friendship another chance."

Quinn pulled away and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you for finding me." She turned to look at Kurt again. "I'll see you later Hummel!" patting his shoulder she began to walk away.

Rachel watched her go feeling happier than she had in a while. She waved at her while she drove away and she knew she had a goofy grin on her face, but she didn't try to hide it.

Until Kurt stood in front of her with his eyes slightly narrowed. "You," he gently poked her chest, "have a lot to explain, Missy. Let's get you inside so you can tell me all about it."

And Rachel let herself be dragged inside her house, because honestly, all she wanted to do was talk about Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You know how I love reviews, so go ahead :)  
The song was Trouble by NeverShoutNever. It's quite catchy and cute, so I thought I'd include it!**

**Also, kudos for those of you who caught the double meaning I put somewhere in this chapter :p**


End file.
